Fixing a Broken Heart
by winter009
Summary: Her family is famous in Japan.A life of a Sachiko Ogasawara is not that simple you should be perfect at the eye of everyone. Shes inlove but that person broke her heart. Yumi Fukuzawa is in the state of fixing her broken heart. could sachiko can help her
1. summary

A/N: okay my first fic of FFN hahaha so please be easy on me

I've got bored while waiting my Final exam in summer so I start this summary that's hunting my head for almost 2 weeks already…

This story just pop on my insane head so I come up with this story

Disclaimer: I don't own Maria-sama ga miteru, If I own this fantastic anime then all praise on me!!! Hahaha. Ok on with the fic!

Not Editted

"**Fixing a Broken Heart"**

Summary

She's one of the richest and most influential daughter of Japan. The only child and heir of the Ogasawara clan. She's elegant and said to be the image model to the word "Prim and proper" other girls envy her life.

She meets 'her' through her upper classmate and friend Sato Sei, in a one month and 1 week vacation in a vacation house in Kobe near in the Bay site with their old friends. And later they discover that that house was own by the name of Fukuzawa Yumi. Sachiko meets her one night with Sachiko's friends chatting at the sofa when suddenly the door of the front door open and revealed a drunken girl…

She likes to hide her personality, love the art of music. She loves to compose and play the piano and violin. But she's broken, her heart hurt by the pain cause of her love lost. Again. She admit long time ago she's a player… dated 4 different girls in a week. But in the name of love she manage to change that attitude but… that girl broke her heart not once, twice or trice but so many times that she hardly recall. But in the end she always forgive that person and rebuild the love that girl ruin so many times. But last and for the nth time she could not stand it this any longer…

Fukuzawa Yumi is broken for good…

Then one night from coming home for almost 4 days of wandering and fix herself.

She laid eyes on a deep ocean orbs… she can't stand looking of the owner of that eyes because she reminds her of her love lost. She's afraid indeed. But how she evade those eyes... those loving eyes...

She can't risk her heart again…

How Sachiko could convince and help Yumi to move in her life? If the girl build a wall between other people especially her?

And what about the other people see's them? could she risk her image as long Yumi is near her?

A/N: so how does it go? Like it? Not? Please review… I'll appreciate it…

Please… thanks

And I'll probably post the chapter one when classes start! Hehehe gomenasai mina-san!

It's on june 15! so see guys at june!!! dunno if i update! em a lady girl you know! hak!

*author receive a cyber smack in the head* OUCH!

Please please REVIEW!

Ja ne… and thanks


	2. Surprises

A/N: ok! Thnx a lot who review the summary although some of you got confuse who's the 'she' I'm referring to! The first she at the first and second paragraph refers to Shachiko and then starting to the "she likes to hide her personality…" refers to Yumi the "her" Sachiko refers is Yumi *hint hint*

Hah! Em bad at grammar indeed! Ok just today 16th of June I've just read some reviews hehehe, sorry for my grammatical error at the summary I promise I'll edit it! By the way can anyone can help me how to edit? I dunno how? *scratch the back of my head*

Ok on with fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own this wonderful anime, if does lots of tea for me! yaykz

**Fixing a Broken Heart**

**Chapter 1**

"**Surprises"**

5 days ago…

"What in the name of heavens… going on here?!" A brown haired woman shouted. The emotions she had are written to her face shock, confuse, hurt, and betrayal.

"Ringo… what's… the meaning of this?" She ask one of the woman in the bed with dark wavy (almost curl) hair and navy blue orbs.

But deep inside she already knew, what was happening in that room (particularly in the bed) but she wants to be dense at this point, she can't take the true situation. It's hurting her heart. Again.

"Y-Yumi!!! W-what are you doing here?" the woman named Ringo startle, and then she covered her bare self with a blanket. Yumi just looked after Ringo while staring straight at her at the door.

'I just want to surprise you… but… I guess I'm the one surprise…' She stated to her to herself.

Silence next after that deafened them both and…

"Hey babe, are we gonna continue or what?" A woman's voice echoed in the room.

Yumi's attention turn to the owner of that voice and anger could be seen to her brown eyes.

"Yeah… Sayo's right or… oh! I know! Hey girl you could join us too! We can do it foursome!!! The many the hotter!" Stated one other voice behind the Sayo girl and rested her chin to left shoulder of Ringo while her left arm snake in the waist of the Sayo girl. Ringo tries to break the contact of the girl who spoke.

Yumi's eyes widen while her jaw dropped in the floor.

"W-what did you just…" Yumi can't believe her ears

"Rico!!!" Glared Ringo "Y-yumi let me explain please…" Ringo pleaded and lift herself out the bed while still covering her nakedness towards Yumi.

"N-no…" Yumi shook her head and take a step backward…

"Yumi…" Pleaded and whispered Ringo once more.

"You've lied to me… again" Whisper Yumi good enough for Ringo could hear.

"N-no… please… you see… I-it's your own fault why I did this!" Ringo blamed

"What..." Yumi reacted shock written to her face.

"Yes… Y-you're always busy and don't have time at me… Y-you always do your music thing first than ME!" Answer Ringo.

"I'm doing that for our future Ringo! I thought… we've been through with that issue? And now it's my fault?!" Yumi said hurt in her voice.

"How could you Rin-chan… I… I thought… you've change as I do… bu-but…" Tears started to fall in Yumi's eyes…

"Yumi… I…" Ringo started.

"No… I can't… it's too much..." She shook her head and violently wipes her tears.

"You lie to me… again…" then she step backward more, turn around and run down the stairs and through the door leaving that Unit (1)

"Yumi!" Ringo shouted and act to run after the girl but…

"Let her leave Rin… mou… She's no fun!" the Rico girl huff "And besides…" Rico smiled a knowing smile.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The next day in some other place.

At the Ogasawara Mansion…

"What's the meaning of this Sa-chan?" Ask Sachiko's father firmly.

"What's what father?" Ask Sachiko 'innocently'

"This!!! I have received a call from Lilian University that said my daughter DROP-OUT For what? What's the meaning of this?!!!" Father asks violently.

Sachiko takes a deep breath.

"Father… I want to try some thing new… like entering other school aside from the tradition father." She said calmly.

"What do you mean dear?" Ask her mother Sayako.

"I want to try new things mother… I mean to enter a school on my own… live in a dorm? With myself not needing the help of others… I want to leave this mansion but I mean I don't want you presence mother, father but I want to prove that I can do those "things" that others can do not leaning a help." Sachiko stated.

"And what?.. What's your benefit for this action?" Ask her father.

"Simple… to have more knowledge and experience that is…" She stated with confident.

"And where do you prefer to transfer or study if we let you?" Her mother asks.

"Tokyo U." She said shortly.

She could feel she's winning this conversation.

"And do you intent that I… you father will grant that stupidity of yours my daughter? And besides in a public school like that, you can't prevent encountering bad influences thing like smokes, alcohols, drugs and even gays and others… perhaps?" Her father stated long

"And that can ruin your image and much for OUR family NAME!" He added.

"Well father…" She started with a vein on her head almost to pop.

"If you do trust hoe you and mother raise me you should have confidence to yourself then that I can survive and handle it, right?" She countered.

"Why…" Her father was stopped by her mother who smiled at her and said

"Well if that's your choice my dear child… you may but don't you ever forget that we warned you what's with the world out side… and don't blame us if something happens and you should take the consequences of your action." Sayako said seriously.

Even though her mother said that gentle she knew her mother wants to remember who she was and take responsibility of her action. She won't back out now! She wants to be free!

"………."

Sachiko open her mouth to speak but.

"Don't say a word." Sayako wave a hand to dismiss her daughters words

Now Shachiko knew her mother is just concern to her daughter.

"Thanks" she whispered and she started to walk away out to the study room when she reaches the doorknob she turn to her parents and said.

"By the way father… mother I will not continue to study Business that you want me to pursue but I would like to start a new like… how about Flower Arranging perhaps?..."

She smile and exited the room for good leaving a stunned and angry father and an amused and proud mother.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Hahaha! Oh God Sachiko… You what? Haha I can already picture out how Auntie and Uncle faces right now!!!" A fond Sei stated in the other line of the phone.

Sachiko sighs and crooks a smile in her lips.

"Yes Sei-sama indeed…" she said.

"Oh God… kami! Sa-chan you're incredible…" Sei said

"Yes yes so mind if I ask why I owe the pleasure of this phone call Sei-sama?" She ask

Sachiko could feel Sei's smirk in the other line.

"Well the 'gang' I mean our friends, likes to have a reunion Sa-chan and planning to have a one month and a week of vacation before classes started!" Sei proclaimed

"Really? When and where?" she asked again

"Well I and Yoshino-chan suggested some where in Kobe… in a vacation house there the location is near in a beach a private beach actually." Sei said

"Oh really… And who may be the owner of this house you two suggested Sei-sama?"

Sachiko keep asking

"mou… Sa-chan just Yes or No no more asking and just wait okay? And we don't accept No for an answer!" Pleaded Sei in the other line

"You want me to choose but you've just forbid me to say no…" Sachiko shook her head

Sei just snickers in the other line and Sachiko just sigh.

"Okay then, when this "Reunion" you say?" Sachiko asks in defeat

"The day after tomorrow happily!" Sei said

"…….."

"So you have one whole day to prepare 'key Sa-chan? And by the way we suggested to assemble at your house hehehe, so ja ne Sa-chan and see ya the day after tomorrow gotta call the others to inform them." Said Sei

"Okay Sei-sama Gokigen'yo" She then hung –up the phone

That night she readied herself to inform her parents the next day about the coming reunion. It's a long discussion indeed but in the end Sachiko succeeds to come with her old and only friends at the said reunion vacation. She readied the things she would use the next coming month and a week.

She could feel this reunion vacation will turn out fun and long… She could feel it indeed…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A/N: -dizzy dizzy dizzy would you believe I've got fever when I write this chapter? But it's alright now im Okay and out of fevers! By the way thanks for the REVIEWS!!!!

It's me make to got in the mood to write this story.

And thank you people who add me as there one of their favorite stories lists! Thanks Gogeta34!

Thanks to Argie my friend! You're the first person who reviewed!

Thanks too chkim218 for the review and sorry for the "she" issue!

Nelsen my friends thanks for reviewing too!!! Hehehe ganun? Di pwede tiyak di mo maiintindihan and original copy raming errors and wrong grammars! You read na lang okay?

For the other that not mention thanks!!!! I love you guys! Mwah!

And lastly thanks again for the review and finally the first chapter is release!

Please review it make me encourage to write this fiction!

So ja ne for now and thaks again! Maraming salamat sa pagbasa!*thanks for reading!*

and sorry for the late update the school start and em quite busy, i promise to try to be serious at my studies now so, i think it will take a long period to update the next chapter although i'm finish of it and i'm in chapter 6 of this story at my notebook, hehehehe

my deep apologies everyone and ja ne! arigato gozaimasu!!!!


	3. Missing

A/N: hi! I'm back with a new chapter!

I deeply apologize for the way I said a detail of some parts of this I'm really not the type of explaining things so sorry?

And by the way thanks bestfriend Arianne! For correcting some grammars of mine! I know you didn't read this fic of mine I'll thank you parin! Love you best!

And thanks for the readers who added me as your fave story? Hehehe thanks po!

And thanks also who reviewed in the last chapter! Thanks po talaga!

Disclaimer: I don't really own this SO GOOD ANIME! If does! YAYKZ MORE TEA for ME!!!!

but i do own the plot and the story!

And don't also own shizuma or strawberry panic!

specially thaks to the following:

**inuface **thanks for PMing me!

**chkim218 **thanks and your always welcome!

**krugern** thanks po and i do appreciate your review and heres chapter 2 sorry for the wait!

**lolishotacon **here's chapter for you sorry for the wait! and thanks!

and to all who read this fic thanks po!

On with the fic!

**Fixing a Broken Heart**

**Chapter 2**

"**Missing"**

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

The next day it's a Sunday morning the Yamayurikai member all come at the Ogasawara Mansion.

From the Rosa Foetida family; the former Rosa Foetida Torii Eriko, next to her is her enbouton Hasekura Rei with her cousin/petite seour Shimazu Yoshino and Yoshino's petite seour Arima Nana.

From the Rosa Gigantea family you have the former gigantean Sato Sei with her petite seour Todou Shimako and Shimako's enbouton Nijou Noriko.

And lastly the Rosa Chinesis family composes by their Grande seour Mizuno Youko, Sachiko's Onee-sama and Sachiko's petite seour Matsudara Touko and its friend Hosokawa Kanako.

They've assembled at Sachiko's front door and ready to go.

Sei bring her yellow Beetle and used by the Gigantea family while Youko have her latest 2009 red Honda civic Sedan of course for the Chinesis family use, while Rei got her new sport car and it's white with grey on it for the Foetida family.

At exact 8:30 they left the Ogasawara mansion. It's a long ride to be exact, after the couple of hours they would stop at a gas station and stretch and buy something and on the road again.

And a couple of hours later they've finally arrive and reach their destination.

And it's a nice and beautiful place, the house and the surrounding.

How the said house is painted with cream and light brown combination. It's not small and it's not huge, it's quite enough for the entire Yamayurikai member.

It has five rooms including the masters' bedroom and three guestrooms and a room they thought for a child.

It's a two storey building; all five rooms are located at the second floor while in the first floor you can see the kitchen, living room, the small dining room connected to the kitchen, a restroom and the backdoor in the kitchen towards the back of the house.

The house is located at an upper land where you can see the beach below and at the back or the side of the house you can see a Greenfield it's like a forest though but not quite a forest.

To get there they should go through a road full of trees towards the end of it where you could find the said house.

*note: imagine you're walking at the front gate of Lilian towards the school? Or imagines the road to Hanazono Shizuma's vacation house? From Strawberry panic.*

It's quite a view though, a two types of view to be exact. And it has a little greenhouse at the backyard that have a plenty of varieties of beautiful plants specially flowers.

"Whose house is this again Sei-sama?." Rei asked in awe while Nana-chan just nods in agreement.

"You've hit a nice place Sei this is… perfect…" Youko stated while studying the place better.

Even Sachiko agrees with that compliment.

'_This is more than prefect… all is perfect! The place is quite and peaceful… full of amazing things and views! _' Sachiko thought.

"And it's relaxing here." The drilled girl Touko can't stop saying and Kanako nod.

"Yes, she's right." She added.

Sei and Yoshino shared a knowing gazes and smile.

"Well…" Sei started but cut by Yoshino.

"It's Sei-sama's and I friends resthouse!" Yoshino said proudly and excitedly.

"Sei and your… friend?..." Eriko said in confusion.

The other shares the shame faces too, they couldn't believe Sei and Yoshino have a friend aside from the Yamayurikai it self and if there's they should know that! And speaking… Sei and Yoshino? How in heavens name that the two would hang together and specially they have friend? What kind of friend could it be?!

"Yes!!! Of course!." Yoshino huff with pride to herself.

"And! Let's talk it inside okay? It's not nice to talk about it right here outside." Sei stated quickly and walked towards the said house first and started to press the button of the doorbell…

And they've wait for awhile and… silence answers Sei's doorbell. It only means that no one is around the said house.

"I think no ones home Onee-sama." Shimako said to her Grande Seour.

"That's odd… I've call her that we will be here…" Sei thought out loud.

"Or maybe she's out again Sei-sama." Yoshino suggested.

"You know that girl, she's always careless with reminders you know and I bet she's with '_her_' again." Added Yoshi.

*note: Yoshi is Yumi's and the other's nickname to Yoshino *

Sei grins and said. "Yah, right! Oh! Yoshi-chan I've never thought you've got quite the brain to think of it!" She then laughs.

"Why… You! Take it back!!!" Yoshino said.

Sei just laughs more and the other just shook their heads...

"Hmmn… if she's not here… I wonder…" Sei said and started to look around the plants in the pot near the door and above the door way.

"Ahhh! Here it is!." She then grin and show a hidden duplicate key of the house.

"Tadan!!!" She then unlocked the door and got inside first.

The other then follow her inside and suddenly…

"What the…"

Sei's voice can be heard in the front door towards the living room.

They quickly follow where the voice came from and…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The view greeted them make them shock in horror, all of the Yamayurikai member.

The living room is in a mess!

It's like a mini-hurricane just hit the room, some of the furniture are broken... some pillows of the couch thrown everywhere, several empty glass of wines and brandies… and some of those are broken too.

Some are thrown in the walls; the evidence is the stain of a particular spot where a dried stain of liquid is visible.

Some couches are turned upside down, some books are thrown and ripped… the mini table at the center of the room is turned upside down too.

Luckily it's made of wooden structure.

Sei's face is colorless; proof that she afraid of something.

"What happened here?" Eriko said the first one who regains her composure.

"Look like a tornado hit this place-." Youko said but has been cut by an angry and worried Sei.

"Yumi!!!." Sei called out in no particular person in the room… She turns around and everyone could see her disturb and panic expressions.

"Yumi!" She shouted this time not minding the others.

"Sei-sama calm down! Panicking is no good in this kind of situation… maybe she's in her room and-."

Yoshino's words are cut by Sei's exiting the living room and briskly lift and climb up-stair to Yumi's room.

Everyone could hear a BANG! Of a door forcedly open and.

"Yumi!" Sei shouted again.

Silence answered after that and heavy and fast footsteps and another BANG! Could be heard obviously Sei opens every room…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

back in the living room…

"No it can't be…" Yoshino walk back and forth trying to sort all the things.

"Yoshi… please you calm down too… just explain what's going on here." Rei's worried voice interrupted Yoshino.

Yoshino look at her Onee-sama/cousin and said.

"Yumi is Sei and my bestfriend for almost five years now… we've meet in some club five years ago, remember that night I did not come home Rei-chan?" Yoshino stated and added.

"We meet Yumi their, me and Sei-sama just having an "adventurous" things that day. Yumi is a good person but also an extremely a player. She instantly flirt and hit with both of us that night but she instantly become friends of us. But you just know her further you can tell that she's a very nice person and she also quit doing that to us and who've change when she and that 'girl' are dating…"

Yoshino said long and thought for something and.

"That's it! This whole thing would be 'her' fault _again_!!!"

Yoshino's face shows recognition and anger started to envelop her.

"_Her_? Who's her?" Touko ask.

"Her-" Yoshino's words are cut again by a ring and she just realize that there's a phone in the table near the door of the room.

The phone keep ringing no one move a muscle of the shock or surprise and it stop and all can hear a voice in the voice machine it's probably Yumi's that says.

_'Yumi, I… is not here for a moment so please just leave your messages when you hear the beep sound.'_

And BEEP a woman's voice echoed through the room.

_"Hey… Yumi… it's me… Ringo, Yumi… honey I…"_

There's a pause and a sob could be heard from the other line.

Everyone was quite, not knowing how to react though Yoshino's expression is clouded in anger, the voice continues.

_"H-honey I'm sorry… I…I shouldn't do that… it's a mistake… please Yumi let me explain… I know you're there… you're listening right?... please lets talk about it… please h-honey… I… Y-you know… it's your fault too… y-you don't have time at me anymore a-and I… I got drunk and… and I…"_

Then came silence and the only thing could be heard in the other line is another sob, while the others are just listening, some others could clearly know what's happening, while Yoshino's voice could be heard in a gasp and.

"What?!. Now it's Yumi's fault!" Yoshino over reacted, while Sei's now near at the door ready to enter the room when…

_"H-honey… Yumi… please… listen… y-you know… you don't have time to me… and… I've got tempted… I… you should know it… it's your fault no-not mine… I-"_

The voice got silent and everyone saw Sei pick the phone and.

"What did you do this time woman?!" A furious Sei spat every word she says.

Eriko, Youko, Sachiko, Rei and Shimako gasp never in their life and mind that they imagine Sei could talk with venom in words. While Nana, Noriko, Touko and Kanako are bit frightened by the way their Sei-sama acted while Yoshino just mumbled

"Deserve her right."

Silence enveloped the room…

"Where is she?!... What?... What did you do this time I say?!... None?! For God's sake! How could you explain that speech of yours awhile ago?!." Every words says match with anger tone.

"Her fault?! She would never do such thing! What happened is your entire fault! If you just understand and trust her like the way she does to you!... no… enough… I don't want to hear your lies anymore…" Then Sei cut the phone call.

Silence then enveloped them all, Sei runs a finger through her hair violently… then the phone rang again, this time Sei unplug the wire of the annoying phone for good.

Then she sat on a single couch near the said telephone.

"Sei-sama…" Sachiko dares to talk, and then she added "Is _that_ Yumi girl is that good so you and Yoshino-chan would react that way so much?"

Sei sighs. "If you only knew and hang around with her Sachiko-san… you couldn't imagine that she can hurt a person especially the one she loves the most…" Sei said with a weak smile.

"She's nice Sachiko-sama, she's the one who suggested that we stay here… this is just a new build house I think its five months already when this house is built and she wants us to say some thing about this house so she could know what's wrong and right with this house."

Yoshino stated.

"This is Yumi's dream house and she want to know if this place is good or what so that she could ask the person she love to leave here if this place is perfect… in the near future." Sei continued.

"Everything is in order and perfect… but the person she dedicated this all thing is not the _right_ one…" Yoshino said sadly…

Shimako walk towards her Onee-sama when she notices something… or shall I say remembered something.

"Oh my… Onee-sama it could be… this… thing is…" she pointed out and calling the attention of the others she then walk where her attention was and press a button then all could hear a beep…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- End Chapter -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A/N: Okay now everyone chapter two is finish! At last! Finally! Sa Wakas! And YES! A cliff for you dear readers' and it's a blah blah blah in this chapter. About what others doing and Sei's outburst… less Sachiko and Yumi's scene or YumiXSachiko's har har har…

Hope I update soon but exams are coming! I try to update as soon but don't expect too soon okay? So click that REVIEW button and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

And as for me…I'll just wait to your reviews I like to read 'em its nice! Thanks to everyone who read this no so good story of mine! Hehehehe

So ja ne for now and may God Blesses you all!

Paalam mo na*Bye for now*


	4. Realization

A/N:at last here's chapter 3.. hope you all like it! thanks to the ones adding me to their alert, favorites story and authors too? wow thanks a lot although my grammars sucks heheheh thanks anyways! so please enjoy! i just finish typing this last July 25, and add some more at July 26, *sigh* my exams result sucks.... *cry cry* but well i have fun in our acquittance party... last July 23...

and what worst when i try to update this chap... our school lock the wifi connection... grrrr.. i hate my life... *sigh* hehehe so i'll stop ranting about my life... and go... *sigh* yahoo our wifi is back!!! and now July 27 here is chap 3 you all who wait!!!!!!

i know some of you will gonna hate me from the OOC of some characters here so i'll apologize in advance.

and i know you'll hate me too in the grammars and others... *sigh* i apologize to that too... *sigh*  
i've warn you ahead so if you dont like that kind of thing i highly recommend to stop reading if not i've warned you and thanks for reading though so...*weak a smile* i deeply apologize for the last chapter and thanks to the reviews and add stories and favorites and what alert too? *hehehe* its make my day though.

Disclaimer: i dont own maria-sama ga miteru.... *sigh* how many time do i have to tell you this?... *sigh*... if i do? well more tea for me... *sigh*

**Fixing a Broken Heart**

**Chapter 3**

"**Realization"**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

When everyone focuses there attention to Shimako, a low BEEP could be heard and the next that happen is an answering machine voice messenger could be heard and next is...

_'Yumi, I is not her for a moment so... if you hear the BEEP sound, please leave you message.' _And BEEP.

"_Hi... Yumi, its me... look, we need to talk honey please call me... if you receive this." _BEEP, its Ringo's message that echoed in the room. Another beep could be heard and...

"_Heya, Yumi-chan glad you suggested 'that' place! hey you okay with the idea you suggest that we held our reunion there right?." _It's Yoshino's voice and another BEEP.

"_Hey Yoshi's here again just reminding you, on Sunday we're gonna be there okay? So...be ready? And thanks Yumi-chan mwuah!"_ Yoshino's voice again BEEP.

"_Yumi-chan! It's me the Incredible and irresistable Sato Sei! *laugh* hey thanks for recommending your house and honestly your place is better than any resort or whatsoever! And we'll be there Sunday afternoon or night okay? Dunno... key just dropping by so ja ne! Yumi-chan." _Sei's voice echoed that brought a weak smile at her depress 's more messages are heard and finally the last message is next and...

"_Hey... hello there Sei-sama, Yoshi-chan..." _A weak, low, and soothing voice echoed the room once again who've got the attention of all once more.

"_Obviously it's me... Yumi... *gave a weak chuckle* and certainly if you've got this message then you're already at my house... and I'm not *sigh* And obviously, you've already discover the mess at the living room... gomene to frightened you and your friends..." _There's a long pause and._ "Hey, guys... I need your favor... could ya please take care of the house while I'm sorting and fixing myself?... and don't worry Sei-sama I didn't try to commit suicide if that's you're thinking..._

_and please do tell Yoshi, don't course or get mad it will decrease her admirer" _Yumi joked.

"_And lastly, please don't hate Ringo that much... it's our both fault and _I _think *sniff* I think... I've realize we aren't for each other... *sob* but even though she hurt me... again... I still live her you know... sorry if I'm stubborn sometimes... I can't... *sob with whimper* kami... I think I need to end this call... It's no use telling you in the phone and it's not appropriate... so maybe I can tell you... in my coming home there 'kay?... and gomene once again and I want to apologize for making you all worry there..." _A long pause and a sigh and.

"_Thanks guys... I promise I'll try to sort and fix myself and if I failed... I'll just come back home to you two... thanks again and... ja ne for now." _BEEP Yumi cut off the call.

A long awkward silence enveloped them and. "I think we need to clean all of this mess then..." Sei break the silence after a long pause. "Right?" Then she grin like as if nothing just happened. "That... would be a good idea." Yoshino agreed.

"Well then... lets get in to business people." Sei clap her hands and started to clean the messy living room....

After a long moment everybody clean and re-organize the said room... Touko, Kanako and Noriko do the sweeping and wiping Sachiko, Sei, Yoshino and Eriko do the re-arranging while Rei, Youko and Shimako start to intrude the kitchen and start cooking dinner.

Everyone recall the turn of events that day...

its quite unbelievable when they think that in this hour their happy hanging around before coming at the vacation house then now they all have a awkward situation and then again have a nice, happy dinner with matching chatting to one another with random things as if that nothings happen.

When time passes they couldn't thought that it was late 10 o'clock and decided to call it a day and rest they have this house for their selves in a month and a week so they have time to spend and for now... time to rest their mind and body...

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -Sachiko's POV -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

I have never expect the turn of events a while ago, first we're having fun teasing and arguing one another then... I can't believe Sei-sama react later this day when we find out about 'that' Yumi... never in my mind have I thought she could be furious that time. Who would ever believe that the funny, open-minded, easy-going Sei would make a face and ready to eat a person alive? although some knows Sei-sama's past but these one is so much than her past.

As I lay myself at these soft comfy bed with my petite souer Touko and her friend Kanako... I recall later this afternoons encounter... so this Yumi-girl have a big role in Sei-sama and Yoshino's life eh? The way the topic goes on to Yumi the two reacted super unusual... specially Sei-sama... I take a deep breath or probably a sigh when I recalling hearing Yumi's voice... those sweet, low gentle, soothing, alluring and weak voice... it's like... waking-up in the first ray of sunlight... its good to _my _sense... its... Wait... why am I thinking such thing though I know this Yumi-girl? But... to be honest it feels natural to do... I wonder what's the face of the owner of that wonderful voice...

Is she... good looking?... matured type?... cute?... gorgeous?... simple?... and what's her family background?... I wonder, to own a rest house like this is... wow... the way the house was built I think it causes... Wait whoa... why I'm thinking all of these things?... I sigh... I guess I should take a rest and sleep now... I'm getting tired of thinking 'nonsense' thing so... I started to close my eyes let my tiredness engulf me... and finally I fall asleep at exactly 12 midnight...

The next day I woke-up by the help of my petite seour... she patiently try to wake me up... while me... I try convincing her just a couple of minutes, really I never be a morning person. I've got a low blood in morning... Touko-chan tried many attempts and finally I let _myself_ up.

When we join the breakfast in the dining room we are welcomed by an '_angry_' Yoshino towards her Grande seour Eriko-sama. While the others like Sei-sama who is teasing her petite seour Shimako, and Noriko countering Sei-sama to stop teasing and embarrassing her Onee-sama.

And when Sei-sama notice me, Touko and Kanako her attention turn to us and...

"Ohayo gozaimasu Sachiko, drilled-girl and walking stick! Gokigenyo!" Sei-sama said with a grin.

I sigh while Touko-chan almost pop a vein on her forehead and counter Sei-sama's words while kanako as usual doesn't say a word. I walk towards Shimako and Noriko who were sitting at the chair place at the dining table having breakfast, I join them... Need to be ready because we have a huge and a whole day ourselves here.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -End Sachiko's POV- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Some other place in Kobe, in a park facing the ocean there stood a pacing Yumi... she look at the horizon blankly, her mind is somewhere else...

She tried to analyze and recall the past event of her life... three years ago.

When she and Ringo first meet and start dating and their month as a couple.

Back at that time everything seems perfect, her love towards Ringo, her dedication, she even change her other attitude just for her so their relationship wont withered... like her being a player... she stop flirting other girls, stop looking or admiring them as individual, she even stop hanging with her other gay friends when Ringo says she doesn't like seeing her with them except Sei and Yoshino although Yoshino is _not _one of them. Heart and attention is all to Ringo. She even planned that House/vacation house NO... dream house for the both of _them _for their future as a couple she doesn't care what people may say towards their relationship the hell she cares... and now... Yumi started to sob again she's doing this quite sometimes this day now.

"I'm such a crybaby..." She thought out loud then a weak smile form her lips, she got dark bags around her lower eyes now, indicating that she have been crying since the day she left Ringo's unit... she sob again. Why should she undergo such thing?

"this must be they all called 'karma'..." She whispered slowly, she sigh.

Yes it must be karma for all she'd done in her past. Specially in her past relations with other girls before she meet Ringo. She would dumped three girls in just a week.

"Yes I must get karma..." She said to herself and started to cry again, after a few minutes past small whimpers and sobs could be heard at the place. Luckily Yumi is just the only one are there that day. Her tied hair and some of it that are not tied at either side of her face are gently carrying by the wind... dancing with the rhythm of the air.

She cried some more and slowly knelled down still holding the railing fence facing the ocean and sobbed some more she's so hurt... she keep asking why... why... why... and why?...

All she'd done is for their relationship, for her love towards Ringo but why? Why feel all these pain? All she'd done is for their future... all she'd- wait. Yumi pause and thought.

'_Why do I have to do those things again?' _ah she remember its because she love Ringo thats why she would do those things. Then.

She tried to remember all he deeds towards her love. She'd always be the one who's patient, understanding, loving, forgiving all the time but... suddenly a realization strike her mind. could it be she's the only one in love between the two of them all the time? NO! No... it can't be... their first three months together as a couple is perfect and full of love... she can see it Ringo's eyes... those loving eyes she worship all the time but months pass by she'd notice Ringo's changes like; she's so moody, bossy, and demanding (specially when it comes to her bed). *1*

And sometimes she's out together with her '_friends_' or maybe not her friends at all.

She erase those thoughts Ringo would not do such thing... she trust Ringo that much... but now... the evidence are in front of her bare eyes shouting the thruth that Ringo is... Ringo is... is... all of THESE years!!!

She cried harder for that realization.

She should have believe in Sei saying Ringo just toying her... She should have listened to Yoshino's reports and advices... they're just caring about what will happen to her but she just dismiss them and insist that its not true and all the blame is to her for their misunderstanding and break-ups and all of it is her fault, for not being active to their relationship and to their disagreement.

She should've open her blinded eyes from the first place. *3*

"I'm such an idiot!!! I think she's laughing at me right now... and pitied me..." She thought out loud and shook her head while her eyes keeps pouring tears.

"I should have known... I should have..." She break into a weep now and cried to the ground. While the near oceans wave hit the big rocks below causing a sounds that chorus Yumi's cry...

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"A-another r-round pl-pweas..." Ordered Yumi while waving her glass of an empty cotch. After brainstorming toherself at the park, she'd ended up in this club or could it be a bar that she always gone to a past time in the past. She doens't know because her mind is tired of thinking and just want to forget so she started to ordering random drinks. She first order a glass of tequilla and that one glass is followed by another and another and she ordered four tequilla all over and she changes it into a glass of cotch and it followed by four times and now she's ordering her fifth.

"Another cotch ma'am?" Ask the bartender wearing a worried look in his face.

"Are you sure you can handle another round ma'am?" He added with politeness, he knew Yumi for some reason of course, she's just their regular costumer who hang around in the club and Yumi of course donated a couple of equipment in their third year anniversary years ago and they've request Yumi for being such a nice and good person and beside she's now their... *4*

"Ye-yesh...offffhh...c-coursh...see?... I can shpeak quite a bit..." She answered and gave a charming smile towards the bartender who she was rewarded a cute blush.

"O-okay ma'am..." The bartender hesitate first but soon obliged and gave Yumi her fifth shot of cotch. When she's about to drink her cotch she felt someone sit next to her and...

"A shot of margaritta please." A sexy voice ordered Yumi turn her head to face the owner of that sexy voice and faced a sexy woman and not to mentioned she's hot and beautiful before her. The said woman gave her a charming and seductive smile and says:

"Hi there gorgeous." Then wink.

Wait. Does she... just hit on her?... Yumi blink and blink then she hears a giggle. Great! If she's in her own self by now, she would dismiss and not to talk with the tempting woman but she recall the realization she just discovered later that day...

If Ringo can cheat on her and go out to a stranger. Why wouldn't she?

She opened her mouth and said in a straight and not a slur voice.

"Hey there sexy..." She said and smiled her best seductive smile.

"Why on earth such a lovely and beeautiful lady like you would be in this chaotic place... alone?..." She added. The woman giggle and take a sip on her drink when the bartender handed him her drink.

"Well... I would like to be lost tonight... in this chaotic place..." She stated and smiled some more.

"And why someone as gorgeous like you would be lost in this chaotic place and it seems all alone too?" The woman countered to Yumi with a grin. Yumi smiled for that a bitter smile to be exact.

"To forget and to be lost that's all..." She then said.

"Oh... okay..." The girl sense an akward pause and and...

"Hey..." Yumi said breaking the silence between them and move closer to the woman and whisper to its ear.

"I think... I could forget 'it' if your the one I'm with tonight..." Yumi said in a seductive and in a husky voice and bit the woman's earlobe that rewarded her a gasp from the other woman, Yumi grin.

"You naughty girl..." The woman smiles widen and move closer to Yumi and whipered.

"I like that..." Then return the bite in Yumi's own earlobe.

Yumi flinch from the action but its just for a second and her grin widen. All she've drank make her inhibition loosen some more.

"Great then... shall we... have a dance for a moment" And Yumi gestures the dance floor. Many people are in the said dance floor and dancing... in that time the music is a modern popular dance music in this days...

Some individuals, by partner, and even by groupof friends or people are dancing with the rythmn.

"And... maybe... go 'some private' place just the two of us?" She added.

"Sure of course! I like that..." The girl said.

They walked towards the dance floor and dance a sexy and erotic dance and maybe after that dance they'll go some where else...

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- End chapter -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A/N:hahaha!!! at last chapter 3 finish horray! *throwing confetti* ..... *cough* you like it?... Not?... Please review and correct me if theres an error! *but iknowtheres alot!* I would appreciate it so much! And I know! Yumi is... So So OOC but I like it! *laugh* who agree? None? its ok... so sorry if i offend some readers by changing Yumi's character into some daring and loosing and flirtatious Yumi *grin* i do apologize for that... really and GOMENASAI!!! for the cliff? is this a cliff? dunno hehehe just say so 'key? i love teasing some of Y- myself! *sweat drops* *sigh* ok bye for now mina-san until the next chapter! and just reminding my updates will be slow because i do need to focus at my studied... and im a bit lazy kind of person hehehe so ja ne!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --OMAKE just for fun!!! -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

In the authors room wiinter just finishes writing chapter 3... and Yumi suddenly walk in the said room...

Yumi: umm ano... winter-san? can i have you for a moment?

Winter009: Yeah of course Yumi-chan-?

Yumi: eh... umm... me? flirty?... a-and d-d-d-daring?...

Winter009: *nod nod* correct...

Yumi:...............*out of breath*

Winter009: ah... ano... Yumi-chan?

Yumi:...............

Winter009: Yumi.... *worry*

Yumi:...............

Winter009: Hey Yumi!!!!!!!!!

Yumi: Arigato Author-san!!!! *outburst* cool!!!! yeah i kick butt!!! yeah!!! woah!!! im cool! im cool! im cool! im hot! *dancing the victory dance*

Winter009:.......*sweatdrops*

Sachiko: *enters thee room* *cough* Yumi...

Yumi: *froze*

Sachiko: didn't i tell you not to act like some stupid? *drag Yumi in the ear out of the room* *glares to the author*

Winter009:.......... *gulp* heh.... *wore a nervous smile*

Sachiko: a player eh..... *glare some draggers to the author*

Winter009: ugh....

Sachiko:*left the room with Yumi*

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- END OMAKE -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A/N:really whats an omake? hehehe dunno just like to make one so... i wrote one... hehehe *sigh*

i just red some one's omake key... just wanna try just FOR FUN! 'key?

so ja ne for now and may god bless you all! *paalam muna!*

*1* it means the need of sex. Ringo always ask Yumi to have sex to her everytime, i mean EVERYTIME *sigh*

*2* ok these if you see one like '_lies_' it means its not true and its lie. its obvious Ringo her is not going out with some '_friends_' its more suitable in the word her flings and bedmates! *grrr i hate Ringo that much* but well i should be the blame i created her *sigh* and also it highlighted the word it seem important or to focus in that particular word *sigh* please if you dont get what i mean please do ask me 'key?

*3* Yumi is blind from the truth that Ringo is cheating to her from the start and just denying it that she is just mistrusting Ringo in their reltionship.

*4* you'll find out for the next chaptersssss... hehehe *grin*


	5. Conversation

**A/N: um... ahahaha *laugh nerviously* umm hi? a... hope you guys still remember me? *cough cough***

**i know it's been a very long time ne? hehehe... *sigh* gomen mina-san! soooo... uh... update? *left the update on the floor an run for her life***

**"..."**

Disclaimer: i dont own maria-sama ga miteru... *sigh* how many time do i have to tell you this?... *sigh*... if i do? well more tea for me... *sigh*

**Fixing a Broken Heart**

**Chapter 4**

"**Coversation"**

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

The next day. Back at the rest house where the Yamayurikai is.

At the couch.

"So... Sei-sama, you dont want to find that Yumi-chan?" Noriko Shimako's Petite Seour breaking the akward silence in tohours straigth now.

They just sit there, pacing out looking at the flat TV blankly sensing the others in that room where they are all present. Sei straigthen her sit beside Yokou and Shimako and then she look down at Noriko in the couch.

Noriko's sitting at the floor together with Touko-chan,Kanako, Yoshino and while Nana-chan is behind her onee-sama. The five are playing card or word games while Sachiko sit in a single couch reading a book and now she stop to her and gave more attention of the conversation.

"I would... if I could..." Sei stated in a blank expression and turn her attention in the screen of the TV.

"Eh?" Touko choke when she drink her juice while Kanako drop her cards.

Rei and Erikos jaw dropped in shock while Youko and Sachiko raise a brow and an amuse Shimako about the behavior of her Onee-sama.

"Ara..." Shimako Said.

"And! It's just a waste of time, she's a big girl now, she knows what she's doing... besides she promise to come back sorted or not." Yoshino added Sei's words, everyone turn their ashe ttention to Yoshino.

"She just want to be alone... and she'll be back, I know it. If she promise then she'll come back" She nod to herself in agreement.

"Or..." Sei said and pause. Then all eyes turns to Sei again.

"She's now hitting some other girls out there to forget and she's just having fun out there while us here are worrying to death!" She laugh, all sweatdrop and some of them almost fall in their sits. Yoshino laugh with Sei's remarks. "Yeah right Sei-sama maybe she's in some hot chicks out there!"

"Yeah right" Sei smile again and for the first time in the past few days when they discover the 'missing' Yumi.

"Um.. I've just a question Sei-sama..." Kanako ask and pause.

"Yes, stick girl?" Sei grin.

Kanako sigh with the remark and just let it pass. "well I'm just wondering... Yumi... is she a... girl right? And that Ringo is a she too?... so... you mean that they are... or that Yumi is a... a..." Kanako hesitated.

"A lesbian." Sei and Yoshino said in unison.

Youko's one brow arch. "She's a..."

"Gay as me!" Sei stated with a grin

Sachiko's back straighten when she heard the word 'lesbian' and 'gay'. Well she accepted Sei for being a gay but seeing or just thinking that sooner or later she'll gonna encounter more gays and such in the near future. She can't help but feel unconfortable with it. She knows not all of then is as nice and good as Sei's though she'll not admit it to her friend.

"But you can't tell if she's gay or not when you meet her in person! She's not the type or kind of person you'll expect to be gay... her features... specially her face! Wore an innocent expression and her hair isn't like as Sei-sama's bishonen type. Her hair is in a semi ponytail that some of hair hair was untied in the other side of her face, it's a shoulder/back length type of style." Yoshino stated.

"She's most likely your ordinary neighbor next door." She added.

"Ok... you mean we can't hardly believe that she's totally gay at her looks?" Touko raise a bow.

"Yup! Drilled-girl you can't hardly believe she's a 'bian." Sei nod to herself.

"But becareful of her when she finds you interesting... She'll hit on you fast that you can't realize it in the last moment, she's totally a player! She hits and tease everyone she likes either if it's a girl or a boy." Yoshino added.

'So... this Yumi is gay huh?... hmmm... but Yoshino-san and Sei-sama just said... we cant hardly know that's she's one... if... she's Sei-sama's friend... maybe she look like her... with a ponytailed hair...' The blunette traied off and imagine a Sei with ponytailed hair and an innocent look in it. She furrowed her brow deeply... her face clouded with dark shadows... she can't make face how that Yumi looks like... she paled and feels like, she want to throw. She can't picture out a Sei in an innocent face and an ordinary girl?...

What in heavens name...

"Hey Sachiko are you ok?..." A concerned Youko snap her state of dilema. Sachiko look at Youko's face in question then she look around her and she notice that they are looking at her with worried and concerns in their faces. She look at Youko again where she found her Onee-sama kneeling and cupping her left cheek, beside her is a worried Touko and a concern Sei who kneeled too, to see what's wrong.

She's speechless, what did she do to make her friends look at her like that? She lookdown and see the book that she was reading on the floor (probably she dropped it while picturing out Yumi)

"Hey Sachiko-chan, what'a wrong? You okay?" Ask Sei when they didn't got an answer in Youko's query awhile ago.

"Y-yes Sei-sama, why would I be wrong?" She ask in confusion.

"You sure Onee-sama? You dropped your book and your face got paled and you furrowed your brow very deep and... you look like, you want to throw. Are you sure you're okay? Daijou bou desu ka?" A worried Touko countered.

"Yes I'm fine Touko-chan, no need to worry. I think I've just eat something that doesn't pleases my stomach."

Sachiko said and smiled to assure her friends and sisters that she's okay. Though she's a bit guilty by making Sei a funny thing in her mind.

"You sure you're okay?" Sei worried tone didn't leave her voice though she's smiling.

"Hai! Sei-sama." Sachiko said assuringly.

After that everythings seems to be back to normal.

'I should stop thinking about that Yumi-girl... and wait.. why am I thinking of her then? Even though I didn't meet her just... yet?' thought Sachiko.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – -

Somewhere, in another place in Kobe. In a hotel room.

"hmmmnnnn..." someone's starting to wake-up.

"W-what happened?...ugh.. OUCH!" The woman try to get up but her head started to ache.

"Where... am I?" She asks herself then she turns to her left and sees a figure. A naked woman beside he (the one that she flirted last night)

Yumi's face in shock trying to recall what happened. Then reality hit her!

She had sex to a woman...

She had sex to a stranger...

She had sex to a woman! Wait... she remember it... not just once or twice but... WHAT! 5 TIMES? In just a night?

"Great..." Yumi shook her head then stood and walk towards where she thinks is the batheroom... never minding her nakedness while she walks towards it. She need to be calm to get through this mess. Panicking will not make her problem solve.

She reach the bathroom door open it and go inside. After she close the door, she step forward in on the shower and take a very cold water. She shiver from the sudden cold and then relax...

"If Ringo's gonna find out... em doom..." She whisper to herself

"Ringo will kill me if- No... She wouldn't... She do the same thing to me..." She shook her head while tears starting to fall from her face joining the rash droplets of the shower.

After that 'quick' shower she step out from the batheroom and look at the figure in bed... the woman is still asleep. Yumi smiled or grinned from the reason that she's the one who did that to the woman. The woman in topic maybe tired from their wild night together.

'The poor thing...' She mused.

She grinned some more,then left the room while still on a bathrobe. She look for the phone and dialed room service.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – -

Later on, she's now wearing a cream suit with a cinamon business pants she ordered. She need to replace her casual polo-shirt and pants last night... because her dress smellfoul from the alchohol she drank.

When she thought she's pretty approachable, she return to the bedroomand sit beside the bed and look at the figure still sleeping.

She now clearly see the face of the woman she slept with. The said woman have a shoulder length black hair that now are messy, she also remember the color of the eye of this beautiful creature its... a light cleared blue orbs. Just like Ringo's... No... Ringo's eyes are a dark navy ones, not light. Yumi shook her head in that part and look at the figure sleeping at the bed once again.

"..."

She reach for her pants pocket and snatch a small paper and scribble soomething in it.

Yumi's glad that she rode her car when going to that hotel with that girl. And speaking of the devil, Yumi admit that she's hot and gorgoeus! She smirk, atleast she got revenge to Ringo.

'Oh... that feels good' she thought but then she's a little guilty. She still dolove Ringo...

And for that girl that she had a one night stand, she left her with a note saying _'thanks for the night' _and she even left her with a boquets or baskets of flowers!

"hmmmnnn... Am such a good charmer" Yumi voices out. Well atleast she's not that rude to do _that _thing to the girl.

She shook her head and gave a weak smile.

She sigh.

"So... Where do I go next?" She said to no one and stare blankly to the road while driving her cream and red sport car.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – -

Back at Yumi's resthouse... 10 in the morning.

At the garden.

"Where's that old lecher?" Ask Youko to everyone in the garden when she did not see Sei around.

"Have you tried your room Youko-sama?" Shimako ask the former Rosa Chinesis.

Youko shook her head. "Only Eriko's in there and I look in the kitchen and the backdoor too..."

"Have you tried the terrace upstair Onee-sama? The one at the end of our rooms?" Sachiko inquired.

"Yes, I've also look in there and the living room too." Youko said.

"Maybe she just left and take a stroll around or go down town to buy something?" Touko said at her Grande Seour.

"I guess... maybe?" The black short-haired woman said.

"..."

"Everyone, have you seen Yoshino?" Rei walk towards them and ask.

"I think Onee-sama is with Sei-sama awhile ago Rei-sama..." Nana stated, voicing out her thought at the others.

"You mean, you see them together all this time and you didn't tell us Nana-chan?" Sachiko said in not her normal tone.

"N-no I want to tell you guys awhile ago but I can't jump in at the discussion..." Nana look down, afraid.

"Then, care to tell us where Nana-chan see's Onee-sama and Yoshino is?" Shimako ask.

Nana nod and said "I think they're at the livingroom."

"But I look in there..." Rei said.

"Yes, Rei's right Nana-chan and only Kanako and Noriko are in there." Youko countered.

"But, I didn't mean 'in' the livignroom actually. I mean, they've enter another door at the livingroom." Nana stated.

"A room, you say?" Sachiko clarified.

"Another room you mean Nana-chan?" Shimako mused.

"Hai!" Nana said while everyone mused.

"Well let's find out what exactly Nana-chan here said." Youko declared and walk inside the house.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – -

"Oh, Eriko you're up already? Are you feeling well now?" Youko said when they entered the livingroom. Kanako and Noriko is also there watching a morning show.

"Nah! It only need rest. Mou... that Sei, she's the one behind this! She get me worked up with the wrestling fight last night!" Eriko said while her hands in fist and raise it.

"..." Sachiko, Touko and Kanako.

"A... wrestling..." Noriko said.

"Fight?..." Rei finished for Noriko.

"Oh my..." Shimako exclaimed with amusement.

"..."

"Wow! Cool! Then, who did won Eriko-sama?" Nana inquired excitedly.

"..."

"Eh? Well... no one..." Eriko said with a blush and scratch her left cheek with a finger.

"..."

"Anyway. Nana-chan would you kindly guide us where these 'hidden' door you're saying?" Youko said.

"Um... well" Nana walk towards a corner and pointed a door.

"Here."

"..."

An oh's and ah's were heard.

"Okay, let's see... what's behind this door..."

Yuoko said and slightly and carefully opened the door preventing to make a sound.

She then sneak a peek inside, wandering here eyes to search for a particular figures and she caught a glimpse of Sei and Yoshino talking near a piano.

"Whoa... what's happening here?" Eriko voices out, getting curious at what's happening.

Youko turned and face the others and gave them a 'shhhh' sign.

They obliged.

And once again the short haired woman sneak a peek inside the said room and listened.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – -

Inside the said room, Sei and Yoshino's conversation is still going...

Yoshino just stares and follows each and every movement of Sei.

Walking back and forth.

"It's been three days since we get here... and it's been three days that we discovered Yumi's disapperance and left this house to fix herself! And it's been two weeks the last time we have communicate at her! And the worst is, we can't contact her because she left her damn mobile phone!"

Sei exclaimed while walking back and forth and pointing at the said phone above the piano.

Yoshino sigh and shook her head while the others outside who hear Sei's holler in annoyance and swear.

That cause them to gasp, stunned and a bit shock. Never in their past they hear Sei use such words and scream like that.

"Sei-sama calm down. If I didn't know who you are... I would think that you love Yumi-chan in your action..."

Yoshino said a bit calm but she know she hit a spot in her words towards Sei.

As expected Sei stop pacing... obviously shock.

"..."

Yoshino sigh "Really Sei-sama, if you have feelings to her then... why not confess to her. That way all of these things would be over and your not worrying here to death. While thinking how's Yumi out there..." Yoshino said seriously.

Sei's jaw dropped.

How in the world Yoshino could say those words?

Is this really the Yoshino she teases in the past years? Or is this woman in not her at all?

"W-who are you?" Sei said absentmindedly.

Yoshino laugh.

"Geez, Sei-sama your face is priceless... God! Obviously, we two out of us here is the only ones who are worrying this bad about this situation... but you worry so much! And stop making that shock face although I act rebellious sometimes but in this kind of situation... You can talk to me seriously you know. So, why not tell her you love her?" Yoshino stated.

"..."

All outside the room are shock of what Yoshino just said.

There Sei-sama's inlove... again?

And one of them are the most shock no... HURT by that revelation.

Sachiko then look to her Onee-sama who nows trembling...

She put a hand in Youko's shoulder to soothe her Onee-sama.

Youko fidget and look to Sachiko who gave her a knowing smile.

Back at the room.

"She... she... rejected my feelings towards her..." Sei said in a low voice but enough to hear to Yoshino and the rest of the Yamayurikai.

And it's Yoshino's turn to be shock and her jaw dropped

"W-wha?..." She exclaimed "When... did you..." She trailed off.

"One year and three months and fiften days ago... when we decided to meet in Kyoto after she and Ringo broke-up for the nth time again..." Sei said sadly.

"B-but why did she..."

"She said she loves me as her bestfriend and her older sister... not as I wanted her to...and then she also said "_if I said yes, I would decieve you by believing that I love you the way you love me..._"" Sei stated sadly.

Yoshino's in silence.

"But it's the past now Yoshi-chan I myself accept that truth and I'm grateful that after that event we are still frined and I'm also grateful that atleast I can be with her and can care of her like this... and besides... I realize something and discovered something..." Sei smile mysteriously and think of a certain short-black hair waman.

"Eh?" Only Yoshino could muster.

"Okay, back where we left... how could we prevent Yumi-chan and Sachiko's meeting?" Sei voices out.

"We never expect that Yumi and that woman broke-up again! How could Yumi handle this situation? And even Sachiko?" She added.

"We just hope Yumi can just handle things then..." Yoshino said.

"And why I myself is now involve in this conversation Sei-sama... Yoshino-san?"

Sachiko can't help but revealed their presence to the two.

"What's the meaning of all of the this Sei? You even involved Yoshino and Sachiko this time." Youko said blankly.

"What's the meaning of these all... I don't understand Sei-sama"

Sachiko said sternly and a hint of irritation.

Sei and Yoshino didn't expect the presence of the others and just like a deer in headlights they look at their friends at the same time.

"Sa-Sachiko-sama..."Yoshino got paled.

"Youko..." Sei said while looking at Youko worriedly.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – -

A/N: and the author will disappear... once again... and never continue this stupid story...

...

...

...

Just kidding! *grin* and another chapter finish! Atlast!

And sorry sorry sorry of the delay of update!i know... its been, what? 2 year when my last update? I dunno... em really sorry... the "life" that everyone called keeps me busy...

school works, thesis, love life, ect. *sigh*

sorry for giving false hope when i post those Author's Note though,but i tried! Lol

so...

And now you've got a hint why Sei's acting like that when it comes to Yumi. AND I KNOW, there's so many Sei and others POV here? Well, i need to take it slow you know, the story? If i make them meet now, where's the excitement and fun? It will ruin the stiry you know, soooo! Please be patience for a while? And gomenasai for the cliff hangy thing!

Okay i'll cut this and... what? A Cute Scenario? Not an omake? Well i really dont know what an omake means lol sooo using a word that i dont know the meaning make me feel... hmm ewww? Lol sooo here it is my Cute Scenario!

- - - - - - - - - Cute Scenario- - - - - - - - -

After finishing Chapter four, the author's room was flooded with massive bloods! When the said author recall the scene where yumi and un name woman... *you connect the thought*

Yumi step in the room.

Yumi: *cough*

Author: Yumi-chan!

Yumi: I... a... have s*x five times?...

Author: *Nod nod* *wipes her nose that are bleeding while imagining Yumi naked* hehehe cool eh?

Yumi: *Paled* ...

Author: A... Yumi-chan?... *confused*

Yumi: *sob sob whimper*

Author: . . . . *got paled also*

Authors see's a figure standing at the back of Yumi

Sachiko with her lips twitch and a black aura surrounded her.

Author: Ah... Gotta go! *running out in the room*

Yumi: Waaaaaahhhhh!

Sachiko: Y-U-M-I... *hissed*

Sei Enter the room

Sei: Whoa! Sa-chan! You're on your famous Temper!

Yumi: Waaahh! Sei-sama! Onegai!... Tatsukete kudasai!

Sei: *sweat dropped* *cough* ah... ahahaha gomene Yumi-chan! Gotta go!

Sei srun for her lives not wanting to receive the Famous wrath of Sachiko. Behind Yumi Sachiko's two feet away from the younger girl

Sachiko: F-I-V-E times eh?...

Yumi: *crying*

Winter009

out


	6. Who's Yumi

**A/N: here****'s chapter 5 of FABH hope you enjoy this one!**

Disclaimer: i dont own maria-sama ga miteru... *sigh* how many times do i have to tell you this?... *sigh*... if i do? well more tea for me... *sigh*

**references:**

**Onee-sama – big sister**

**Hountoni desu ka - really so?**

**Ikezu – lets go**

**Fixing a Broken Heart**

**Chapter 5**

"**Who's Yumi?"**

"Care to explain all of this Sei? Yoshino-chan?" Youko said.

Sei and Yoshino exchage looks.

Sei cough uncomfortably.

They are at the room that they discovered as the Music Room. it's a sound proof room that keeps all the noises here intact/inside.

Their sitting at the bench like couches that are there with a mini table. They are located at the left side of the grand piano.

Sei try to talk but doesn't know how to say it without sounding it a joke. She need to speak seriously or else they wouldn't understand her and Yoshino's points.

Her mouth opened and then close it

"Ano... You see Youko-sama... we're discussing about Yumi's and -" Yoshino answers for Sei but was abrutly cut by.

"Ah! So this Yumi-girl again?" Sachiko cut off, her patience are on it's liimit now.

"And why my name is envolved with this one too?" Sachiko said irritatedly.

Yoshino's head look down, dont know how to start the conversation.

"You see Sa-chan... We all told you that Yumi is a gay and also a player right? Well, she've got this "trademark" as we called it that way... she is known by her nature of affection towards others... specially those people who she was interested to."

"..."

'_Great I make things worst_' Sei thought nervously.

Sachiko and Youko raise their brows while Eriko's face confuse.

The others are just listening, some didn't understand, some did have a hint and some got confuse more.

"Okay, Sei-sama just make it direct to the point" Sachiko stated irritably.

"She's attracted with dark haired girls and blue eyes like yours Sachiko-san" Yoshino said for Sei immediately not wanting to let the hot temepered blunette to be angry more.

"Wha..." Sachiko pause "..."

The others just gape and got confuse more.

Sei sigh then she reach her inside pocket of her jacket and take out something.

Everyone look at Sei's action next.

Then.

Sei put it on her eyes... It's a contact lens

"A blue contact lens?" Youko said matter of factly, her query eyes not leaving Sei's.

The Said woman nod at Yoshino to continue.

"Sei-sama usually wear that lens when we meet Yumi, specially when Yumi's restless and distress. It makes her be calm and steady again." Yoshino explain.

"And what's the connection?" Rei is still confused

"You see, our Sachiko here have both qualities that calls Yumi's attention. Dark blue-long hair and BLUE eyes! Although we've got Noriko, Kanako and even Youko that have black hairs" Sei pointed out.

"But everyone can have black hair and blue eyes! It's common for people to have them you know." Eriko pointed out too.

Sei and Yoshino shook their heads._"_

"But there's a little problem with that." Sei said

"What is it then?" Sachiko ask impatiently

"Sachiko-sama looks like Ringo-san..." Yoshino said hesitantly

"..."

Silence

"Alot..." Yoshino added

"..."

Sei sigh once again and stand to her feet and walks towards a table near the window. She opened the first drawer and get something.

It's a picture frame...

Sei then return to her sit and put the said frame in the mini table, so everyone can see who's in the frame.

All you can hear were gasps, an "eh?" and some gape for what they saw.

In the said picture frame you can see a picture of two person; a black-haired woman and a brown-haired woman who's hugging the former, while looking straight ahide as if they were looking at you directly... the two were smiling.

But what catches their attention particularly is the woman in black hair.

They can't believe their eyes, as if they are decieving them. Specially Sachiko, she can't believe it!

_'She... she look like... me?... but how can it be?' _Sachiko thought.

Except for the thought that the woman in subject is not as pale as her, she got a natural skin color of light tan.

The woman have wavy or is that curly black long hair? Some of its lock was tied like of Kanako's hair. Unlike Sachiko's, the womans hair were as black as a charcoal.

She also have dark-navy blue orbs, a light brown skin, red lips (she's putting a lipstick), her brows are thinnner than Sachiko's(shaved), she puts make-up but it's light.

She look like a modern woman.

Specially when she wore a blue semi-short jacket or what they called it,that she left unzipped, that hug her figure and revealing white tank-top and her navel.

Yup she's definitely a modern woman.

She's definitely...

Ringo.

"..."

Everyone is speechless. Confusion written on their faces, except Youko and Sachiko who hides their reaction with their usual facade... unreadable.

But deep down Sachiko's mind, she never thought that she could have a look alike!

Never in her mind!

She sigh silently.

To avert her gaze to the woman who look like her, she turn her attention and examined the other woman on the frame... the brown-haired woman...

_'hmmm... I think this ones younger than that Ringo...' _Sachiko thought.

The younger girl have brown shoulder-back length hair, matching it's dark brown eyes, her hair were tied in a ponytail but some of it are stay untied in either side of her face.

She's wearing those gorgeous smile that Sachiko never seen before.

_'She seem happy and contented...' _She muse

Absentmindedly she turn her attention to Sei when she feels the older ones been looking or is that examining her reactions all this this time.

They exchange looks.

"And one more thing Sa-chan..." Sei called out. Calling all the attention of her friends specially Sachiko.

"Dont get akward and irritated if Yumi stared looking straight at your eyes... She have this habit of staring in the eye."

The blonde said seriously.

"Speciallyblue ones, like yours... she got enthral easily if she called it that way"

Sei added to Sachiko.

"..."

"o...kay..."

The only word that Sachiko could ever muster.

Time went by they didn't notice how fast it goes.

And afternoon came, at the living room.

They are sitting at the couch some of them are sprawled at the floor.

"Ne... Onee-sama...Sei-sama..." Nana called out.

The two who's name was called just hum in response.

"I'm just wondering, how old does this Yumi is? And what does she do for living? And how come she can own a vacation house like this?" The young rosa foetida en bouton added and rained her Onee-sama and Sei questions.

"eh?" Yoshino

Sei just laugh and replied "Well you see Nana-chan, Yumi's age is same as your Onee-sama here" she added gesturing the said girl.

"hmmm..." Nana hummed and make her thinking pose

"If she's the same as Onee-sama.. then" she mused for awhile and "Ah! She's twenty then?" Nana asked

"Yep!" Nod Sei

"hmmm... Okay, so she's my sempai then..." Nana said

"Yes she's your sempai Nana-chan" Yoshino said answering her petite seour's words.

"So, what does Yumi-sama do in her life ne Onee-sama? If she's at your age then she too is graduating right? From what school does she go then?"

Nana rained her Onee-sama questions again.

"Eh? Well... She's not entering schools right now... after she graduated in high school she then started finding jobs and started to work part time on every free time she have. That's what've known about..." Yoshino thought outloud.

"So, that's how she owns a house like this one? Very hardworking then... Yoshino-sama, what does she do for living? I mean you said she work, right?" Touko joined the conversation with those question.

"Ah.. um... w-well... ano..." Yoshino averted her eyes from the others.

Sachiko, Youko and Eriko raises their brows when they saw Yoshino's uneasiness and at lost for words.

As if she was hiding or battling for something...

"She's an unknown musician and composer in..." Sei saved Yoshino then paused

Were they hiding something that they should or not know?

"In some random and unknown places..." Sei added then grinned.

"..."

Touko didn't like the grin that's plastered in her Sei-sama's lips.

"Ohohoho... Touko-chan got interested with our Yumi-chan then?"

Sei teased Touko. She completely change the topic!

Touko's vein in her forehead almost pop.

Irritated

"It's not what you think it is Sei-sama" Then she turn her back at Sei.

"My, my... drilled-girl is mean...you're no fun..."

Sei pouted

Later she grinned michieviosly

"Say, Touko-chan got interested at Yumi-chan just finding how charming and adorable Yumi-chan look like? Hahaha!"

Sei just keep laughing

"I'm not interested with her." Touko said with finality with a slight blush of embarassment.

"Ow! Drilled-girl meanie! Then..." Sei turned to Nana-chan's who's watching the two

"Say, Nana-chan why keep asking about Yumi-chan's profile ne? Does that mean you're interested to her too?"

Sei said playfully

Nana's face turn bright pink!

"O-of course not Sei-sama! I-I've just... got curious you know!" Nana said defensively

Sei laugh just more

"Hountoni desu ka, Nana-chan? But you're blushing!" Sei exclaimed, pointed out the obvious

"B-because you're teasing me Sei-sama!" Nana defended.

"My! My! My! Why not tease Nana-chan if she's this adorable when blushing?"

Sei grinned

"Hey! Cut it off Sei-sama! Who said you can just make fun with my little sister like that?"

Yoshino said walking towards Nana-chan and place the younger one behind her for protection.

"Oho! Acting protective again ne Yoshi-chan? I've never thought you've got Rei's protectiveness when it comes to your little sister" Sei's amused

"Don't envolvedme with that Sei-sama" Rei said while sipping her tea

Sei just laugh again

"Hey take it back Sei-sama I'm not Rei's" Yoshino protested

"Then, hey Yoshi... just thinking?..." Sei grinned some more.

"I'm just wondering who would you like to choose more? The older or the younger one?"

Sei's michievious grinned never left her face all this time.

Rei's choke in on her tea getting the point of her Sei-sama's words.

"Huh?..." Yoshino displayed her confusion.

And when the braided-woman get's the point of Sei's words, the poor girl's jaw dropped looking straight at her friend.

"W-why you!" Yoshino burst out loud.

Sei just laughed some more at the reaction she saw, while Rei's face turned into like of a tomato! Then Nana-chan's confuse face with the exchange of her Sempai's and Onee-sama.

When she understand the meaning behind those words she blushed while the others just shook their heads.

Around eight at night, at a club there at the bartenders booth.

Yumi is talking and flirting with a beautiful and hot woman.

The name? She forgot due to her drunk state.

"So, does your friend going to be mad if I take you somewhere else?"

The musician asked while drinking her glass of absinth seductively while looking at the woman's eyes.

The said woman just giggle.

"Your faster than I thought handsome..." She stated while playing Yumi's collar playfully.

"Well, that's...me" Yumi grinned michieviously.

"Oh, you cute thing!" She then put a hand near Yumi's one thigh and whispered seductively.

"They don't really bothered a simple thing..."

Yumi turn to face the lady and smirk. She then put a seductive short kiss on the woman's lips.

"Then what are we waiting for?" The muician bit and nibble her companion's ear who she received a short gasp and a moan.

"You're not just fast handsome..." The woman trailed off while slowly leaning to Yumi.

"You're H-O-T too..." she then grinned massaging Yumi's thigh and returning the favor to Yumi's ear.

"Ikezu!" Yumi grabbed the girls hand and lead the way towards her sport car.

Back at the rest house, at the same time, at the couch.

All Yamayurikai we're playing random games like; cards, board games and others. And the losers wil choose either truth or dare for their punishment.

"Hahahaha! Touko-chan's so funny! Hahahaha! " Sei can't help laughing while pointing at Touko who's doing a monkey dance while blushing.

The others can't help but join Sei's laugher.

"That's enouugh Sei-sama, stop embarassing my petite seour more!" Sachiko said irritatedly disliking the fact that her little sister is making fun of.

"Mou! Sa-chan is such a killjoy! No fun!..." Sei still snickering

"If you want fun why don't you embarrass yourself instead?" Challege Rosa Chinises.

"Oh? Really? Then what kind of embarassment would suit me best then?"

The former Rosa Gigantea challenge back.

Sachiko twitch a brow.

And then Sachiko without thinking the consequences did not stop her self by saying her next words.

"Why, I dont know Sei-sama... a stripped dance in front of my Onee-sama perhaps?" Too late for Sachiko to comprehend what just she said and too late to back out.

"..."

Youko's mouth gape in shock of what her little sister's words and actions.

Eriko's lips formed an "O" in amusement.

The others make a shock, amuse, and discomfort faces.

"Alright! Way to go Sachiko-sama!" Yoshino praised while raise her hand on fist while grinning.

Sei's face look shock, but in a split of second her expression is blank and Sachiko look at her Onee-sama eyes silently sending a_ 'I_'_m sorry Onee-sama for letting you in this...' _message.

Then they broke their eye contact because of the sound of Sei's laughing.

"Nice one Sa-chan!" Sei grinned a michievious glint shining on her eyes.

"No turning back now Sa-chan, you should mean it!" walking away to Sachiko Sei walk towards the center of the sofa and stand on top of the mini table.

"I'm on it! I'll play a music! Just wait a sec!" Yohino exclaimed excitedly and ran towards a CD/DVD compartment and search a suitable music and played it in a CD/DVD portable player she saw and press the play button in the remote and just a couple of seconds later a seductive and sexy music was played by a classical instrument... the saxophone.

Sei laugh

"You've got the nice one Yoshi!"

Sei then started to dance slowly and seductively taking her garments off one by one while looking at Youko seductively.

Youko's jaw dropped same as Shimako, Eriko and Rei's.

While Touko,Kanako and Noriko got paled.

Nana-chan face reddened while Sachiko's face shock.

She didn't expect that coming.

She thought Sei's just fooling around again.

And now, Sei is finished unbuttoning her long shirt, she left it and proceed pulling down her jeans zipper while contineously dancing. When she's finish doing that too, she motioned to take off her uppergarment off her shoulder when a loud thud, like someone just fall to the gound.

"..."

All their activities stop specially Sei.

"W-what was that?" Touko ask.

"Are we expecting someone else except us?" Eriko ask too.

Yoshino and Sei exchange looks and pause... Could it be?...

Then without warning Sei jump out of the table while rebuttoning her dress and proceed at the main door to find out who's who.

"Everyone just stay here, I'll just check who's there." Sei said before exiting the room.

Outside the said front door a while ago, Yumi and woman she was with in the club ended up at Yumi's place.

Yumi even didn't know how they ended up there without making a fuss.

Why? Because they just almost makeout all the way towards the resthouse.

And now they're infront of Yumi's door kissing while trying to reach the door without breaking their intimate and hot position but in one mistake of Yumi's step, she slip and THUD.

Yumi's voiced a frustrated grunt while her companion just giggle.

"Oh my, you okay gorgeous?" Ask the woman.

"Dunno... I think I broke somethin'" Yumi stated while making a hurt face.

"Huh? Where?" concern flooded at the woman crawling towards Yumi to see where does it hurt.

"Here..." Yumi said closing the distance between their lips.

"hmmmmnnnn..." Only the girl did.

They've stayed in that position for a quite a long time, then the front door suddenly opened revealing Sei.

They broke the kiss.

"..."

"Oh! Hi there Sei-sa-" Yumi was cut by Sei

"What the.. what do you think you two are doing?" Sei said angrily.

"Having a good night with a hottie?" Yumi said innocently and stand-up and proceed leaning a hand for the other girl.

"Having a..." Sei trailed off.

Sei never thought this things will go too far to the point Yumi will invite a stranger to her own house...

_'that Ringo must done too much this time!' _Sei thought gritting her teeth silently.

"Who's she handsome?" The stranger asked snaking a hand behind to Yumi's waist.

"She's my..."

"I'm her wife! And you're messing with the wrong person woman!" Sei snarled pulling Yumi out of the reach of the stranger.

"Are we?" Yumi said puzzled

"Wha-? Hey you said you're hundred percent single! What's this huh?" The woman raise her voice.

"I am but..." Yumi look at Sei's eyes taking note that the short-haired woman's wearing her blue contact lens.

Lost with the color of the eyes "I dont remember marrying you Sei..." Yumi whispered

"Yes you are! And you!" Sei face the girl once again.

"Get lost! This woman is taken!" She said

The girl fiercely get out in that place without slapping Yumi hard in the check.

"Ow... that hurt and sting..." Yumi still clinging at Sei's while the latter guide them into the house.

"..."

"Say, Sei-sama... Thanks for saving my mistakes this time..." Yumi said.

"..."

Yumi sigh

"Please dont guide me to my room Sei... I dont want to... go there yet... it's too painful just entering that room..."

"Where do you want me to take you then?" Sei finally respnd.

"The music room... please..." Yumi whispered enough to Sei to hear.

They entered the living room and Yumi raise her head to see plenty of girls in her house.

She then face a shock and worried face of Yoshino.

"Yumi!" Yoshino said running towards her.

A/N: And that's how I ended this chapter!

Please tell me what you guys thought! I truly appreciated all your comment good or not. Any question is much appreciated and answered all to the next chapter. But not all of your question will be answered or be on the next chapter, i'll just Pmto you then? It's because I'm quite busy *just lazy* to answer.

Ummm no OMAKE/ cute scenario with this one...

ummm to those readers who still up with this story... that still reading this fiction thanks and I do apologize no SachikoXYumi o YumiXSachiko encounter but you can guessed that the upcoming chapter will... ummm... just find out for yourself! Lol

Ja ne for now! And thanks dear readers!

I love you all!

More review the higher chance I update!

One more thing would you guys tell meif you like the OMAKE/Cute Scenario thingy?

Your comment about this will my baises if i'll put a OMAKE/Cute Scenario at each end of the chapter?lol

Winter009

out


	7. Wrong Timing

**A/N: here****'s chapter 6 of FABH yay! hope you enjoy this one!**

**Though em warning you ahead! There's a major major OOC way ahead sooo... please bear with it!**

Disclaimer: i dont own maria-sama ga miteru... *sigh* how many times do i have to tell you this?... *sigh*... if i do? well more tea for me... *grin*

**Refences:**

**Chotto matte! – Wait a Minute!**

**Gomen/Gomenasai – I****'m sorry/ I'm very sorry**

**Hai? - Yes?**

**Fixing a Broken Heart**

**Chapter 6**

""

"Yumi!" Yoshino said out loud, while looking worriedly at a drunk Yumi at Sei's arm.

"What happen to you?" Concerned engulf the said girl.

Everyones in said room become quite because of the new comer.

_'Yumi...' _Sachiko trailed off on her thoughts '_we meet atlast..._'

"Hey there Yoshi... fancy meeting you here" Yumi said in a slurred manner

"She's drunk and almost... make out... outside with a girl..." Sei mumbled with a frown in her face.

Yoshino gape "Wha-?"

Yumi chuckle with her friends reaction

"Geez, Yoshi stop making face. We didn't make 'it' you know..." Yumi said in a stable manner.

You see when Yumi got heavely drunk you never know she's drunk because she look sober and composed but expect the unexpected though. She looses her inhibition more and got so daring.

"You see Yoshi.. Sei-sama here '_interrupted_'us" Yumi smirk

"And you know what? She said I'm her wife!" Yumi added and chuckle more

"The worst part is, the poor girl got mad at me and slappedme hard here..." She then pointed the still sore spot on her check.

"I just did that because you're not acting your self there!" Sei snarled again.

"Hey easy there there Sei-sama..."

Yumi look at Sei's and froze

"Why... Sei!" Yumi said with amusement manner and without saying the honorific 'sama' on Sei's name.

"I'm sorry, you should've said ealier" Yumi smile

"If your planning to seduce me with that_ 'eyes' _of yours, you should've said so... or maybe earlier_" _Yumi pointed out

Sei froze on the spot with mouth agape. She had a bad feeling about this!

"But really huh? I think it's workin'..." Yumi trailed off

While slowly closing the distance between her and Sei.

"gh... uh..." Sei flushed

Yumi smile "I didn't think you've got a nice blue lens there Sei-sama.."

Continued Yumi

"..."

Yumi grinned some more, while continue slowly closing the distance on them.

Sei take a step back

"Yo-Yoshino! Do something!" Sei scream in horror.

"H-hey Yumi-chan! Cut it off!" Yoshino stopped Yumi from advancing

"Ow, Yoshi wants to get my attention too?" Yumi turn to Yoshino when Sei push her gentle.

"Ehh!" Yoshino's turn to step back

"Well, can I refuse can't I?" Yumi grinned

"W-what do you mean?" Yoshino shouted while taking steps back once more.

Yumi hummed "Hmm... not bad Yoshi... It's just me or you're getting more attracted the last time we saw each other?" Yumi complimented while looking at Yoshino head to toe.

Rei's jaw drop for the action and paled while Youko, Eriko, Sachiko and the others gave an amuse expression

_'It_'_s just me or is she just flirted at the two, the time she step in this room?...'_

Sachiko thought.

"Wha-what?" Yoshino

"C'mon Yoshi... it's not that you dont like it..." Yumi chuckle again

"Know what? I find you're brown hair attracting tonight though" the drunk woman smiled charmingly and she take a step forward.

"I'm warning you Yumi! You come near me Yumi and I'll not hold myself and hit you straight right on the face!" Yoshino warned

"Oho... really huh?" Yumi step forward five inches away from the braided woman

"G-gyahh!" Yoshino hit Yumi straight on the face in close eyes and THUD!

"ehh!" Yumi fall down on the floor.

Everyone in the room went silent in shock.

"Yumi!" Sei ran to help the drunk woman on the floor.

She just raise her one hand and wave it, signaling that she's okay.

While her other hand touch her lower jaw, the spot where Yoshi hit her hard.

And Great! It sore for good!

"Y-Yumi... I... I ah... It's your fault! Aftter all! If... if... you just stop fooling around... I..."

The braided woman joined the two on the floor.

Yumi froze remembering something.

_'It_'_s your own fault why I did this!...'_

_'It_'_s your own fault!...'_

_'It_'_s your own fault! Not mine!...'_

'_Your stupid to love her!..._'

'_Your blind!..._'

_'All this mess is all your fault!...'_

_'If you just don't love her...'_

_'If you just dont believe her in the first place...'_

_'If you just..._

"_If... you... just..."'_

Voices echoing Yumi's head

"Yumi!... hey! snap out of it!"

A worried voice snapped Yumi at her reverie

"You okay?... look sorry if I hit you hard..."Yoshino with her regretted face apologize towards Yumi.

"No... it's okay..."

Yumi said in a whisper but enough for everyone to hear.

"Eh?" Yoshino

"What are you talking about?" she added

"It's my fault after all... please forgive me Yoshino-chan... Sei-sama..."

Yumi bowed some more in shame. Not wanting to look at her friends...

she then start sobbing and cried.

"It's... my fault... after all... all... this mess..." A sob

"Gomen... Gomenasai!..." tears keep falling on her closed eyes.

"If... I just... If I just..." She whimpered in pain

"Why... why... why..."

Yumi's hand turns to fist and started hitting the floor underneath her.

"Y-Yumi..." Yoshino and Sei's heart are hurting just seeing their friend in these pain

"I keep... I keep asking... why?... and why do I deserve these kind og thing... all... I just want to be with the person I love!... but... why?" She raised her face to see her friends faces.

Looking for an answer but they just didn't take the contact and busied their eyes on something.

Then hazel and sapphire's finally meet...

Yumi's eyes widen, shock written on her face...

She doens't know if it's just the effect of her blurry vision or the effect of those alchohol kicking on her system.

That's why she's seeing things

"_Ringo..." _Yumi said slowly and eyes clouded with coming tears...

Sachiko turn to froze this time "Excuse me?"

"_Ringo... _you're here... but... why?_"_

Yumi asked didn't hear the other woman's query then she paused and started to laugh weakedly.

"Ah... I know... this is just one of my dreams right?..."

The brown-haired woman asked and walk towards 'Ringo'

Sachiko froze once more

She dont know how to respond with the action and remember Sei's words towards the hazel-eyed woman walking towards her later that day...

- - - - - - - Flash Back - - - - - - -

After that conversation/confrontation with her Sei-sama and Yoshino.

Sachiko left the music room and proceed to went upstairs to hers, Touko-chan and Kanako's occupied room when...

"Chotto matte Sa-chan!" Sei stopped her on her tracks in the hall way.

"Hai, Sei-sama?"

"Sorry for the inconvenient Sa-chan.I'm only concerned with you and Yumi's... You two are close and precious to me... It's hard and hurt to see you two in a situation you didn't like... when the both of you meet..."

Sachiko just smile

"It's okay Sei-sama, it doesn't mean you planned all of this. It's just that the circumstances are not right"

Sei grinned sheepishly

"So, please excuse me Sei-sama I'm a bit sleepy... so, I want to rest in our room. If you please excuse me"

Sachiko bowed

"It's okay please suit yourself Sa-chan" Sei said

Sachiko smiled

"It's unusual of you to act like that Sei-sama, your out of your usual character you know" Then she turn away while Sei just grinned

Sachiko continue to walk away

"Ah! One more thing Sachiko..." Sei stopped Sachiko on her tracks again

"Yes,Sei-sama?"

"Just please understand Yumi if she does wrong things to you meet you two meet but I didn't say just let her do it... just consider the situation well and please dont get mad at her in some actions and dont get so close to her just this time... dont want anyone of you to be hurt..."

Sei said

Sachiko analyzed what just Sei said then

"You really still care or love her that much dont you, Sei-sama?"

"Yes, but I know that love will never be return as I want... but you know Sa-chan? Because of that I just realize that there's one decerving of this" Sei pointed at her left chest near to her heart

"I mean my love..."

Sei smiled

"Just make sure you fix that mess you just did with her Sei-sama"

Sachiko said and turn for sure when she reach the stairs she turned and said.

"And thanks for the advice Sei-sama" she then proceed walking upstairs.

- - - - - - - End Flash Back - - - - - - -

Sachiko snapped out of her reverie when she notice Yumi's now kneeling infront of her, facing her with those eyes full of love and pain.

_'Why_'s everyone _didn't stop her advance?'_

Sachiko's question got answered when she notice that all her friends are just watching the whole scene in shock, to the point no one move.

She returned her attention when the hazel-eyed woman started to speak.

"I guess... I should tell you what am I feeling... deep inside..."

Yumi place a hand on the raven-haired woman's left check.

"Here..." she put her other hand on her left chest where her heart is.

After that without permission she raise her arms towards Sachiko, embrace her and started to sob.

"Why _Ringo... _Why are you doing this to me?... I always love you... everyday... I always think about you... all I did was for you... every wish, command... ANYTHING!... I've always granted in my best way... just for you... even though, sometimes it's impossible for me to do..._"_

"_..."_

"Why... Why _Ringo?" _Yumi whimpered in pain.

"..."

Sachiko lost her voice with the younger ones display of emotions.

Even everyone just stand and stare in shock and wait what will happen next.

"Am I not good enough for you?... why you always act that you didn't care for our relationship?... mylove?... why do you do things to hurt me?... breakme... again... and again..."

Yumi tighten her embrace

"If you dont love me... why not let me go?... Am Ijust aplay thing for you?... but if it does...

why can't I hate and be angry with you? I keep hoping that you'll change... for me... justlike I did for you... _Ringo... _I think..._" _Yumi started to cry more

"I think... I can't... take this anymore... my heart is tired... my body... my mind... I feel... numb..." _Inside_

"..."

Silence engulfed the room...

Only Yumi's cries and mourn can be heard.

Then Yumi released Sachiko with the embrace and face her.

She smiled

"_Ringo... _I'm tired... loving... you..." she said

"But ironically... I still love you..." Slowly Yumi close the distance between her and Sachiko's face

"...!"

And atlast their lips meet.

Sachiko's eyes goes wide in horror!

_'someone kissed her and it's not her fiance!'_

_'someone kissed her and it's not her fiance!'_

_'someone kissed her and it's not her fiance!'_

_'She kissed me!'_

_'Oh the horror!' or not?_

Her heart beats faster than she could imagine! Her hands forms sweats. She can't believe what's happening! Her friend didn't stop Yumi ut just stared in horror like her!

Then she notice Yumi's lips stop moving and she slowly colapsedon her arms... Yumi dozed off...

"Yumi!" Sei and Yoshino said in unison and immediately run towards the two.

Sei take Yumi in Sachiko's arm and pick her up in a bridal style, the former Rosa Gigatea wanted to say something but she doesn't know what's the right words to use... she just open and close her mouth.

"I... I... ah... I... I'll bring her to our room" She then turn around and started walikng

*Sei refers her, Youko and Eriko's room*

"But Sei-sama what about her room?" Yoshino asked

"S-She doesn't want to come to her room...just yet" Sei lower her head understanding what Yumi's feeling when entering the said room.

"And It's better if I can see her close so we can sees what's her doing..."

Sei added then turned towards Sachiko who was still shock of what just happened...

"Gomene... Sa-chan... for the trouble..." then she start walking out of the room...

- - - - - - - Sachiko's POV - - - - - - -

It's been four hours and fiftyfour minutes and fortyseven seconds when 'that' eventful encouter with Yumi.

As Ilay here down in our respective bed couple of hours ago.

I cant sleep,still thinking about the event that take place this day.

I change my position in bed and turn to my left and see my little sister/cousin, Touko who was now calmly asleep with her 'friendenemy' Kanako. I smiled

Then I turned my back at them and look at the wall near the window and sigh.

_'I_'_d better take Sei-sama and Yoshino-chan_'s _seriously..._' I whisper and shook my head

'_That girl... that girl was... in great pan... she_'s_ so broken... she_'s _hurt... I cant explain why and how but the pain that girl bare were... too much to handle_'  
_'I hope I can help atleast make the pain go away...'_

Then I suddenly remembered the kiss... I blush for that...

I didn't expect that kind of kiss... although that isn't my first kiss...

But I feel that kiss was defferent(expect that we're both girls)

I touched and traced my lips where Yumi kiss me...

Yumi's lips was soft, warm and sweet...

It awakens something inside of me... deep inside...

I close my eyes and sighed again

"I hope I can help that kid..." I said silently

'_But wait... why do I care about what will happen to that girl? I should get mad at what she did hours ago!_' I thought then

One of my other thought answer me

_'She_'_s justin the influence of alchohol... She didn_'t _intended to do such thing' I answer myself_

_'Such awkward first meeting have... Yumi-san...' _I sighed with that thought then again.

"Wonder how we should act towards other when your sober and in your sane mind tommorow... Yumi" I whisper tomy selfand try to sleep...

Later... sleep finally engulf me...

Next day

A new day

It was 4:35 A.M dawn

A figure slowly opened her eyes and been greeted by the still dark sorrounding, she moaned involuntarily

_'Where am I?' _She ask herself

She then scanned the area... she noted that she's lying on a soft bed, the room was dim but then again she suspected that it's dawn outside... but back to the room.

The said figure try to get up but grunt when she felt a sudden pain on her head

"Ugh... my skull... hurts..." The said figure whom to be Yumi said.

She's now dropped her body back to the bed.

She can feel she's not alone and then she turned around just to widen her eyes, right infront/besides her!

It was...

"Sei?... sama?..." Yumi furrowed her brows by the realization

"..."

Yumi blinked many times and started t rouse in bed.

She winced by the paint that resurface again on her head and some area of her face.

*The place where Yoshino punched her*

When she stand in front of the bed she notice that she and Sei-sama have a companion in bed that snuggled closer to Sei's and WAIT do they cuddle?... NO... I mean those figure particularly a woman that cuddles to Sei-sama behind? Yumi mused

She shrug, turn her head in the near floor

*the floor on the feet of the bed*

that has a futon place in it and another woman? Is lying there... Yumi furrowed her brows more...

_'Where is this place?' then she scanned the room again, her eyes widen..._

"_ugh... yeah... yeah... one of my guestroom... nice..."_

_She thought and sigh_

_'It's good Sei-sama didn't sent me on my room...'_

She then walked out on the said room and slowly not wanting to make the others wake-up.

She proceed to the kitchen and raid her frigde, the cabinet, the drawers and pull out what she needed.

Boy she's really hungry and stress-out... why?... doesn't know how or why.

She got in that room and what happened last night?... so here she was making a heavy meal breakfast for everyone...

She then thought how many Sei and Yoshino's are there in her house... so... she just thought that their more than twelve she hopes?

She expect that because what Sei and Yoshi said they're three family roses plus their little sister and their little sisters little sister... whatsoever...

"Boy, such tradition they have" Yumi sigh and began her task.

The other thing why she's cooking, not including she's hungry and prepare aa breakfast to whom are their there in her house but it's...

cooking and preparing foods helps her relax and thinks straight and remember something.

And for the time being that 'something' is what she wants to know... what happen last night and so.

Hope she did not make a scene and embarrass herslelf.

Then she doesn't know she's engulfed what her task in hand and forgot the time...

Minutes later/ an hour later? Yumi doesn't know.

She's now finish putting ingredients and preparing the food and the only thing is to wait and serve the foods.

"Okay! All is set! We just wait... hmmm..." Yumi put a finger below her shin and tilted her head above, in a thinking pose.

"I suggest... I'd rather take a jog for awhile while waiting!"

She left the kitchen and walk towards the living room, pulling a drawer she sees and tale out a paper note and a pen.

She wrote something on the paper note and leave the living room and go back at the kitchen.

When she reach the kitchen door she stick some paper with a scotchtape and left towards the front door when she reach the livingroom door she place and stick another one paper note and exited the house for a morning jog

"just to make sure" Yumi smiled with her handy work.

Later when she's miles away, she started to strech her arms, bend her mid-body and started to warm-up her body some more.

And she started to to jog down the hills through the woody and rocky road.

And while she doing this some event flashes to Yumi's thoughts about the event last night.

"I'm such a screwed Idiot!" Yumi course herself and increase her pace

_'How could I face them?'_

Back at the house, a short blonde hair just awaken and going towards the kitchen to do her morning routine... to prepare some breakfast when she smelt the good aroma of cooking foods...

"I guess someones up before me..." Said Rei to herself aloud

"Who could it be?" She added

When she reach the kitchen door she read the note Yumi just put.

She furrowed her brows and read it aloud

on the note:

Breakfast will be ready after 35 minutes

Please look out with it while I'm out for a jog

Time out: 7:08

Thanks!

Truly Yours,

Yumi

Rei then looked at the wallclock and noted it's 7:28 in the morning and it means twenty minutes have pass by when Yumi left.

Well.. Rei shrug and wait the food to be cook.

**A/N: i told ya! Lots of OOC will be there! And yay! The two meet atlast! hehehehe em really rushing this to finish before 2010 is over! Lol!**

**And here's a chapter make-up marathon for ya folks!**

**Please read and review... at least give me a five review per chapter i just updated? Lol! *puppy eyes* *blink blink***

Winter009

out


	8. Sober

**A/N:Yay! Heres Chapter 7 minna-san! LOL never thought i could get some reviews like you just did on my last chapter! You make me flatter and thank you guys for your comments and suggestions! I try my best to reach those things! As promise, i tried to update a new chappie ASAP... sorry it take long or something... em just finish presenting my MIDTERM project for this sem, *sigh* i did all the hard work of my group...lol! Well! Thats what you get when you vulonteer willingly! Lol!**

**Anyways! Thats last last last last thursday january plus our college week just eneded! And now another project to be pass! Ugh! Life love me sooo much! **

**soooo! i type this chapter ASAP just for you guys who are waiting for this!**

**Oh and i tried to reread and edit this on my own soo... tell me if its better than the last or not?...**

**And! Welcome new readers of FABH! I am honored that you take your time just reading this fic! Lol! Hope to see you too at the upcoming chapters!**

**SOOOO on with the fic!**

Disclaimer: I-DONT-OWN Maria-sama gamiteru, nor its character,or the story! But i do own this fic!

**References:**

**Ohayo – Good morning**

**Iie - No**

**Mina-san - Everyone**

**Chotto matte – Wait a minute**

**Fixing a Broken Heart**

**Chapter 7**

"**Sober"**

Yumi's jog accelerated when she's nearing the lake of the forest. Her thought is still recovering for what she've just remembered, the event that take place last night.

What just she've done that night... it's embarassing and unforgivable! She've just flirted with her only and closest friend! Her bestfriend!

She's done for!

Yumi reach the lake and walk closer on the right side of the lake and bent down to extend her hands to the fresh water. She splashes her face with the said waters to clean and remove the sweats off of her. Specially on her face that full of sweats due to the jogging session she just did.

While she's doing this for sometimes, a flash of memory came across her clouded mind...

She's kneeling in front of 'Ringo' murmuring and crying out the pain she's carrying.

Then a flash of her kissing 'Ringo' and next... all is black...

The young brunette blink.

Are all those happened or it's just one part of her weird dreams again?

Yumi thought and pause.

"Maybe it's just a dream.., there's no way Ringo would came by at the house..."

The brunette voices out.

She shook her head and take a very deep breath or sigh, and close her eyes for awhile.

She then lay down at the green grass looking at the sky that is now slightly brigther than before... she sigh again.

"I really should move on..."

The young musician close her eyes one more time and just let the darkness take her... where ever that would be...

"..."

soft breeze passes by.

"..."

_'Ringo...'_

"..."

_She said slowly and eyes clouded with coming tears..._

"_Excuse me?" 'Ringo' asked_

- - - -flash- - - -

"_I guess... I should tell you what am I feeling... deep inside..."_

_She placed a hand on the raven-haired woman's left check._

"_Here..." she put her other hand on her left chest where her heart is located._

_- - - -flash- - - -_

_Slowly Yumi close the distance between her and Ringo's face_

_and finally she kissed her slowly..._

_All is black_

_- - - - end- - - -_

Yumi gasped and immediately stand up.

"..."

"What's that all supose to mean?" She confuse now...

"..." she sat down again with exhaustion

she look at the inviting water of the lake

"..."

"I think... I need a cold bath...right now..." She stand up again and started walking towards the lake absentmindedly.

"..."

A shriek, Yumi just realize that she swam in the cold water with her garments on!

"Great! Just great!" She exclaimed and just shook her head

"Ohayo Rei-sama..." Shimako greeted while entering the kitchen.

"Ah! Ohayo Shimako, up already?" Rei asked while eyes still on the task in front of her.

"Hai... and it seems like.. your early than usual... I mean, more early than usual..." Shimako said while scanning the area full of almost done food and ready to serve.

"Iie... No...I didn't make this all..." Rei said knowing what the young Rosa Gigantea is refering for

Shimako gave her a quizical look.

Rei scratch the back of her head "Ano... You see, when I enter the kitchen I found a postnote at the door that's been attach to it" Rei gave the postnote to the Young Rosa Gigantea.

The said girl read the note silently.

"Oh... I see," She then smiled

"I guess the owner of the house prepare us some food, Yes?"

Shimako added

"hmmnnmm..." Rei responded.

Later that time, Shimako started to help Rei prepare the foods. And after awhile, Noriko came down and volunteered to help.

Eriko , Rei's Onee-sama who have a big grin plastered on her face. And also the said woman said out loud that "Youko and Sei's current position is priceless!"

The other shook their heads for the thought of their two older friends positions... if Eriko found it hilarous... well it should be funny!

After Eriko's laughing fit.

She did wonder where Yumi's whereabouts, Rei gave the postnote to her Onee-sama who just voices out an 'Oh...kay...'

Kanako then came down followed by Yoshino who've got started a random but not serious fight with Eriko.

After cooking the foods, everyone sat down at the living room chatting and watching TV, forgetting the incedent last night.

When the front door opens...

Everyone exchanges glances and look at Yoshino, the braided hair woman stood and go outside to look if what's or either who's she's thinking is right...

Yumi entered the front door careful not to make the floor wet because of her damp state. She grabbed a towel in the near rackstand that she put there earlier that day before going out for a jog.

Suddenly Yoshino appeared in nowhere, thought Yumi who surprise her a tight bear hug!

"Yumi!" Yoshino said and charge towards the hazel-eyed girl.

"Ugh! Yoshi-" the musician grunted from the tight hug

"Oh God! Why are you so up early in the morning? You are suppose to be asleep at this moment? Are you alright? God Yumi, I'm so sorry about for hitting you hard in the face last night... I didn't mean it! As in! And why are you all wet?" Yoshino look at her friend but not letting her go while examining her, and return hugging Yumi but tighter this time not minding that she will get wet too.

While Yumi still struggling to catch her breath from the tight hug.

"Y-Yoshi-cha-chan... Can't breath... need... Air!" the chestnut-haired woman try to say between breaths.

"Oh... Gomene Yumi! I didn't mean it too.." Yoshi grin sheepishly.

"Iie, I should be the one apologizing for last nights event"

The said musician smiled sadly

"Gomene for the fuss too, Yoshi..." Yumi apologize sincerely

"Iie, No it's okay..." the black hair woman smiled warmly who understand what's the cause of her friends behaviour last night...

"Atlast, it's good to meet the sober Yumi, who Yoshino here keep telling me... er us..."

Rei commented and accept Yumi's hand when the latter offered a hand shake.

"Uh.. y-yeah and gomen for the inconvenience" Yumi stammered while blushing a little for what she've done that time.*1*

"_Yeah, nice one Yumi! You gave them a __wrong impression for what you did last night even though you still dont remember all of it!_" Yumi thought

When they came back at the livingroom Yoshino introduce the musician to the present Yamayurikai.

"And that lady in a headband is Torii Eriko, my Grande Seour and Rei's Onee-sama" the braided-hair woman said.

"We're the Foetida Family or the Yellow Roses" she added.

"Nice to meet you Yumi-chan" Eriko said with a smile

"Same here.." Yumi replied with a bow

"And that girl in blond-" Yoshino said gesturing at Shimako.

"Shimako-san, fancy seeing you here!" Yumi cut her friend's word and smiled warmly at Shimako, she also bowed in respect

"Same as mine Yumi-san" Shimako smiled too and bowed

"I never thought that you're that Yumi, who Yoshino-san and Onee-sama's refering to" She added

Yoshino gape and the other just watch with amusement

"Uh... that, gomene for the behaviour Shimako-san" Yumi bowed her head ashamed of what she've done last night and scratch the back oof her head sheepishly

"You knew each other?" Yoshino after she recoveedr from the shock asked in confusion.

"Hai! Yoshi-chan, she's often orders fresh flowers or sometimes a flower in pots in the store, right Shimako-san?" the young musician stated at her favorite customer.

"Hai, Yumi-san" She then smiled and looked at Noriko

"And by the way, this is my Petite Seour, Nijou Noriko" Shimako introduced

"We're the Gigantea Family or the White Rose Family"

"Nijou Noriko, Please to meet you Yumi-sama" Noriko introduced herself and bow

"Same goes here, Nori-wait! S-sama? You call me _A_ sama?" Yumi squeak then pointed to herself, never in her mind that someone will call her _sama *4*_

"..."

everyone excluding Yoshino dont get what she just say, her friend snigger with her expence

"Uh, okay never mind" Yumi dismissed the question

"And lastly, this is Hosakawa Kanako friend of the Chinesis Family"

Yoshino introduced Kanako lastly

Yumi turned and see a tall and a blacklong haired girl, her smile widen some more when a sudden realization hit her.

"Kanako-chan! Pretty fancy seeing you here too"

The young Musician then spread her arms as if waiting Kanako will come and hug her.

And the tall girl just did what her sempai want her to do.

Kanako embrace Yumi not caring to be wet but not as bad as Yoshino though because she put a towel on her shoulder.

"Same here Yumi-sama, I never thought that the one's Yoshino-sama here and Sei-sama's friend is you..." Kanako stated and release Yumi from the hug.

"By the way, how's your stepmom's doing this days?" Yumi then remembered Kanako's step mom's current situation.

"She's fine Yumi-sama and she've just gave birth to a healthy baby boy last year and a half"

Kanako explained happily and grateful her Yumi-sama still remember

"I'm glad, pass my greetings to her okay?" the hazel eyed woman said and turned to Yoshino's amused face

"Kanako here is somewhat... helping me and the flower shop sometimes Yoshi, if that's bothering you." the brunette said, explaining why she knew Kanako too.

Yoshino nod

"Ohayo mina-san!" Came a jolly tune of Nana while entering the livingroom followed by Touko behind.

Everyone turned and looked to the new arrived girls, Yoshino seeing her younger sister entering the room, proceed introducing the young foetida sister to Yumi.

"Nice to meet you Nana-chan" Yumi smiled and shake hands to the said girl and let go.

"S-same to you, Yumi-sama" Nana stammered

Yumi turned to Touko who stand quitely in a corner, glaring daggers at her. Yumi felt akward of the intense gazed of the younger girl and she dont know why! *2*

"Well... I never thought I could see er meet... face to face the Actress Touko-chi here..."

Yumi plastered a sheepish grin *3*

The drilled haired girl raises a brow from the word chi that this kiss stealer stranger put on her name

"..."

"I... a ... actually one of your fan... *cough* you act nice... no, good... uh... no, impressive!" Yumi then scratch the back of her head sheepishly

"You're from the Chinesis Family right?..."

"..."

_'Great Yumi just GREAT! Sooo! akward! You make her upset!_' Yumi thought

A cough "Well! Why would we sit down and relax ne?" Yoshino said breaking the akward silence enveloped them

"Yeah! Right... " Yumi chuckle nervously then started to walk at the near single armchair when...

Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!

Loud and fast footstep could be heard coming down at the stair and there... Sei entered the living room with a troubled expression plastered on her face but it automatically faded when she saw Yumi looking at her quizzially

"Yumi-chan~!" Sei beamed and run towards Yumi to gave her a tight bear hug! Tighter than Yoshino did.

"Ugh! Can't breath!..." the poor musician catch her breath for the second time in that day.

"Yumi-chan! Em sooo worried 'bout you! You know! You got me worried there! When we realized that your not on the bed anymore!" Sei exclaimed hugging poor Yumi tighter not minding that her dress was being soaked by Yumi's state.

Finally Yumi get out of the death hug and held Sei at either of the blonde shoulder and push her so that, there's a room between them.

"Sei-sama! It's GOOD to see you too! And I'M FINE! And I'm sorry!"

The musician said exagerating some words. She looked pass Sei and there she saw a woman stood not far behind the playful woman.

The said person have a chin-length hairstyle and black in color.

Also she gave an aura of a tough and sophisticated lady. The said lady also wore a smile of amusement though, Yumi could sense something... Jealousy perhaps? But why would the said person be jealous? And to whom? To her? Then Yumi remembered what her Sei-sama said or rather confess to her before...

"Uh, hey Sei-sama... would you mind introducing me to that gorgeous lady behind you?" She smirk while asking this and it grew wider when she notice Sei reaction and confirmed her guess.

Sei froze on the spot. Does Yumi got interested at Youko already? But when? Last night? No, it cant be! She's too drunk to remember a thing and to notice such thing! Or maybe, just right now... she just seem to notice the young lawyer's appearance?

The brunette chuckle softly while looking at her blond friend's reaction. Who's now battling to herself or her thoughts.

While this is happening, the other occupant of the room got amused at their friends reaction.

Oh! why their Sei-sama looks like so... afraid of something?

Yumi end the akward silence for everyones sake *though more likely to Sei's side of course*

"Well, i think Sei-sama is not going to introduce me to this fine gorgeous lady so, I'll just introduce myself then..." Yumi walked pass through Sei and faced the said woman behind the blonde.

Yumi then wore her charming smile and said.

"I'm Fukuzawa Yumi... may I have the honoured to know the name of this gorgeous lady infront of me?" Yumi introduced herself and asked while extending her hand towards the young lawyer.

"..."

"I... I'm Mizuno Youko... nice to meet you Yumi-chan..." Youko then accepted Yumi's offered hand to shakehand but,

Everyone never expected the young brunette's next move, who shocked them.

The young musician hold the dark-haired woman's hand firmly but not tightly, bend down her head to captures Youko's back hand for a kiss

Some of them gasps

"..."

Yumi smiled and stood straight she can see in the corner of her eyes that Sei's totally frozen in her feet

"I'm glad to finally meet you... Youko-sama, you're the former Rosa Chinesis am I correct?... Sei-sama here often talked about you... when she visit me at home"

The brunette bowed politely, she felt a cold hand touches her shoulder firmly.

"Yumi-chan, Dont ever think about to lay a hand at Youko..." Sei whispered the last word including Youko's name.

Yumi flinched from the sudden touch and the very warning she heard but covered it up fast.

She also knew what her Sei-sama means, and also she now knew that this woman named Youko is very important to Sei's life... why she say so? Well... the look of the situation, Sei was threaten... threaten that Yumi will hook Youko... and she wont allow that!

"Of course I wont Sei-sama! Why'd you ask that?" Yumi turned to Sei awhile and face Youko once again and added while walking closely to the young lawyer and whispered.

"Please do take care of Sei-sama, although she acts differently... and weird...? she's too vulnerable inside" after that she patted Youko's shoulder and turn around to walked towards Yoshino's who sat next to Rei. She just stand near where Yoshino sits (She's still damped you know)

"Cho-Chotto matte Yumi-chan! What did you say to Youko" Sei asked nervously thinking Yumi just hit on her lover.

Yes, Yumi's right. She's afraid that Yumi could hook Youko, she knows Youko is a serious and formal type of person but she would not underestimate the young musician's charisma as a player.

"Oh, nothing particular Sei-sama" Yumi tease

"Stop making fun Yumi!" Sei got irritated, YES she loved to tease and make fun to others but it's another story when she's the one who's being tease by others.

And everyone aside from Yumi and Yoshino is surprise to that

"Kami... Sei-sama your priceless I just-"

"She didn't tell an awful thing Sei, you should trust what your friend here tells me. Why, you're afraid of something?" Youko assured and asked

"W-well..." Sei trailed off

'_Seriously Sei, you're acting very weird and out of character this fast few days!_' Youko thought and amused by the idea of Sei

The said blonde wanted to retort something but was cut-off

"Nevermind Sei, and just sit okay?" the lawyer gestured

'_Of course... I will take care of you... i promisethat Sei... I wont let anyone incuding me hurt ou anymore..._' Youko promised toherself and look at the young musician who was standing beside Yoshino. Relief and happiness flooded her... because she knew... that this Yumi is helping her and Sei's relationships... that this girl is in her side and not planning to ruined their not so long relationship

'_Thank you..._' She silently thank the young brunette

Sei sit at the couch with the others

Yumi whistled in amusement, while looking at everyone sitting comfortable in her living room.

"Seriously, your such a BIG 'family'" She smiled changing the topic

"So... are you all here? Each one of you?" the brunette asked if there's anyone left to be her to meet and be introduced.

Everyone exchange glances and look at Yumi with doubt if they should tell the young musician or not.

"It's Sachi-" Yoshino tried telling Yumi but interrupted.

"Honestly... what's the source of all the commotions early in the mornig?" an irritated, angry and husky voice of a woman near the doorway suddenly interrupted Yoshino's words.

Everyone look at the newcomer.

Sachiko scanned the room to look at her friends faces and asking herself why, no one answered her questions, suddenly...

Hazel meets sapphire...

I guess fate wanted them to meet that fast...

Once again...

'_Ringo!_'

Yumi screamed at her mind, wide eyes not believing her eyesight!

Her sober mind playing trick at her again! Because why on earth should Ringo be here!

Sachiko froze on the spot

'_Oh my..._'

She thought

Finally...

they've meet...

for the second time...

**_- - - - - - - - - - _End Chapter - - - - - - - - - -**

**A/N: dun dun dun dun! Is it a cliff or what? *Laugh nervously***

**i really take long updating this one... i just finish writing first my other fic lol! *nervous* *cough cough* em really sorry guys...**

**though at least i update right? Right? *look at everyone* ...**

**no omake for now im drained! All the activities at school exhaust me! Plus! Those heavy project! Ugh! Being an IT student is tough... *sigh***

**oh! by the way! Im trying to make a poll at my profile...sooo please visit my profile it**'**s about me updating... when do you like, or how do you me updating... my stories... soooo... anyone want to help me? If you want then go to my profile after reading this thanks!**

*1* Yumi refers last nights, she make herself embarrass from the Yamayurikai because she's drunk

*2* Yumi dont know what she did that night. She's too drunk to even think that kissing Sachiko is true and not a dream! AND not RINGO

*3* Touko- CHI not aword guys... i just came out of the idea of Yumi calling Touko like that... does anyone like it?... *whispered nervously*

*4* Sama is a somewhat formal honorific in japan and sometimes are attach to some important names or positions such as; Ojou-sama. Oji-sama. And others

**please R&R**

**Ja ne For now mina-san!**

**And Arigato!**

**Winter009**

**out**


	9. announcement

**A/N:**

**hi evryone... i know... another note for me...**

**apparently em really busy right now... and just last week monday? or sunday i think...**

**my mini laptop/notebook just reformatted... why? its because it crash and no other thing to recover it but to format it by its default setting from the beginning... ANDDD... because of that... my works... listed:**

**= school project  
**

******= fanfiction works  
**

******= backup files**

******has been deleted... so..  
**

**tsk... to those who read my work FN.N (who ever you are)  
im sorry to say that i cant Update my stories as i promise you and planned...  
em really sorry... need to focus in my studies... or else... bye bye to me...  
though... i'll try to update as soon as i have finish this semester... hehehe or have really BIG vacant time...**

**and... em having a problem posting new updates in fanfiction... i cant find the mystory bla bla to update any of my story! tsk! me bad again!**

**and i just recently found out that it was called Manage story! tsk! so i can add new chapter or whatever! LOL  
**

**em rewriting FABH and CBTS those latest chapter i've lost...**

**after the recheck i will be having on thursday this week...and depending on how will be my "defense" result will be...**

**for now...**

**Ja ne  
**

winter009...

out..

:'(


End file.
